


Fall In Love (It Hurts so Bad)

by Lezbean_musical_addict



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Car Accidents, Darkness, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gayness, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, No Squips, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Soft Rich Goranski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezbean_musical_addict/pseuds/Lezbean_musical_addict
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, someone whom the universe has decided is the person you are most likely to make a good match with, in order to find your soulmate, you start sharing bruises once you turn fifteen.Some people are excited about finding their soulmate, others aren't, and yet others; like Michael, just want the bruises to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on a tumblr post I saw on Instagram, please don't @ me. 
> 
> So, just a fair warning, the timeline/timing with this story is pretty unclear/messed up, things often switch perspectives in earlier chapters and with perspective changes the time hops around too, I've tried to make it as clear as possible and I'll indicate perspective changes with a space and this ---
> 
> Also, I don't wanna be That Cliché Author™ but I recommend listening to the song I lived around chapter 14/15 or so? It provided inspiration/helped me with this and I think it really fits with the story so it might be cool ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ??
> 
> Notes for this first chapter. TW for scenes with child abuse, use of the word fagg*t, low self-esteem induced thoughts(?)

_~T_ _he little cuts and bruises that show up on your body out of nowhere? Those are there because of your soulmate, they injured themselves in some way,_ _and now the mark as appeared on you as well as them. Any bruises and little cuts you get show up on your soulmate. It starts when you turn seventeen. Bigger injuries and things like self harm were a little different, if it was your soulmate whose injured, you’d get red spots where they’re injured that would turn to bruises once the healing started, and would fade once the injuries are fully healed. You never feel your soulmates pain though. And if your soulmate dies, you forever have any scars they’d have if they’d made it out alive.~_

For Michael this meant a lot of red marks, they’d usually show up in the evening and turn to bruises by the morning. He got a lot of other bruises and small cuts too, more random bruises and a few near constantly had ones. He worried about his soulmate, whoever she was, wherever she was. Michael did his best to not get bruised, he didn’t need this poor girl to get more bruises.

Jeremy often got random bruises and a couple cuts now and then, but never any red marks. He often found himself wondering ‘Where did this bruise come from? What’d she do this time?’ Of course he never got answers, but it didn’t stop him from wondering. He did often leave his soulmate with evidence of Rich's bullying towards him.

Christine never got a bruise, she’d get some occasional cuts, but nothing too frequent and never any red marks. She often left her soulmate with bruises though, she was forever way too invested in her acting and never giving less than 110%.

\---

“Michael, I already know the answer, but please tell me those aren’t your bruises.” Christine said when she saw Michael and Jeremy Monday morning. Michael had a black eye and his lip looked cut.

“Not mine.” He promised. He wished he didn’t always have these marks, but that was life for him. One day he hoped he’d be able to get this person out of their current situation.

“Good." Christine paused. "I wish we knew where your soulmate was, she always has so many bruises, I worry for her.” She added looking at the cut on his lip the cut on Michael’s lip.

“Me too.” Michael said with a nod.

Jeremy nodded. “Whoever my soulmate is isn’t as bad as Michael but I think they play sports or something.” Jeremy said if he wasn’t a toothpick he could be mistaken for a rugby player with all the bruises from his soulmate.

“It’s just so weird, on top of the obvious beatings, I worry about how often this girl must fall down the stairs or something.” Michael chuckled. “And I wonder about these two bruises forever on my side right in here.” Michael pointed to where they were. The group didn’t often talk about this stuff, it was all fairly new after all. They only ever really made sure Michael hadn’t been beaten.

“Huh.” Jeremy shrugged, confused too.

“Oh! They look kinda faded but never leave right?” Christine asked.

“Yes, how, how do you know?” Michael asked confused.

“It’s from her bra. Lots of girls have them, especially if she has bigger breasts or an ill fitting bra.” Christine explained.

“Oh. Okay. Good to know?” Michael said.

“My soulmate never gets bruises, like ever. Some paper cuts or something occasionally but nothing ever over the top. I’m grateful.” Christine said.

Jeremy nodded. “We should get to class.” He mumbled after checking the time.

Christine and Michael nodded. They eventually went separate ways and Jeremy was almost to the English Wing when he ran into trouble, in the form of the short, 5’5 bully named Rich Goranski. Jeremy tried to duck out of the way, he was always Rich’s main target.

“Hey tall ass!” Rich shouted.

 _Welp, I’ve been seen. Sorry soulmate, I don’t want you to be bruised up like this but, that’s life._ Jeremy thought.

“What’s with the bruises? If you weren’t like, a toothpick I’d think you were in sports or something.”

“They’re from my soulmate.” Jeremy mumbled.

“She can probably take a punch better than you, let’s test that theory.” Rich said.

“Please no! I don’t want her to have the bruises.” Jeremy said, his birthday hadn't passed too long ago, he tried the new excuse.

“That’s a weak excuse.” Rich said and hit Jeremy in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. “She probably can.” Rich said as he punched Jeremy. Jeremy took it until Rich grew bored and Jeremy scrambled to class.

“Jeremy! Almost thought you weren’t coming in today. You’re later than usual.” Jeremy’s teacher said. The two were close. “Oh my gosh, Jeremy please tell me those bruises aren’t yours.” She said when she saw his face better, the evidence of Jeremy’s beating literally on his face.

“Nope. Not mine.” He said.

“Gosh they look new.”

“Yeah, I just hope she’s okay.” Jeremy said and got to work on his essay. It was going to be a long day of people constantly asking about the the black eye, at least he had something he could use to make him look less weak.

\---

Rich groaned in frustration. “I feel bad that your soulmate gets beat up but Jesus Christ, I have enough bruises to cover up already, goddamn.” Rich said to Jake in Jake’s car. He was covering up the new bruises Jake was sporting from his soulmate with makeup, just like he had with his own bruises from his father beating him last night.

“Yeah.” Jake said.

“At least you aren’t the one getting actually beaten.” Rich said.

“True.” Jake said. “I worry about her though.”

“Yeah. I feel bad that I always leave mine with bruises. It’s pathetic, I’m pathetic.” Rich said, turning away from Jake as he finished with the make up.

“Hey, dude, it’s okay. It’s not your fault your dad is an alcoholic, abusive, piece of shit.”

“I guess.” Rich said.

He headed home that day hoping his dad wouldn’t be too drunk. He nervously walked in the front door, but didn’t let the nervousness show. “Hey Dad, I’m home.” He said.

“Howwas school?” His father slurred, drunk, but not as wasted as he usually was, not yet violent. No new bruises for his soulmate tonight hopefully.

“Good, I uh, I beat up that scrawny tall fucker today. Had to help Jake cover up some bruises. His girl has gotta get herself some help.” Rich said.

“Soun’s like fun.”

“Yeah.” Rich said. “I got homework, I don’t wanna do it but fucking teachers man.” Rich said and excused himself to his room.

He hated this. It was all an act, he didn’t like beating people up, well maybe he did a little, but he did it to keep his dad happy, it was quite liberating to punch someone else, be in charge over something, but he didn't enjoy it.

_'That’s pathetic. You’re pathetic. Can’t even take a couple punches without needing to do it to someone else. It’s a weak excuse for a weak person like you.'_

Rich had the sudden thought, and similar ones kept coming. He felt like shit and was soon crying. He was pathetic. He felt it and knew it, there was no denying it. He was a weak pathetic person. He sobbed into his pillow and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning when Rich woke up his father was hung over and pissed as hell.

“Who the hell do you think you are boy? You had homework that made you cry? Pathetic piece of shit. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re a faggot, only faggot boys cry.” Mr Goranski shouted and grabbed a fistful of Rich’s shirt, the boy could barely touch the ground. “ _Are you a faggot_?” He held a fist up ready to punch Rich.

“N-no.” Rich said quietly, the only thing worse than his wasted violent dad, was his hung over violent dad.

“What was that, faggot?” His dad gripped his shirt tighter.

“No.” Rich said a little louder, his confidence slipping away quickly.

“Lair. Fucking faggot.” His dad said and punched him so he fell to the ground. His father to proceed to kick him. “Maybe this’ll teach you to not be such a fag.”

\---

Jeremy looked dismayed at the new bruises Michael had on his face.

“Not mine.” Michael said before Jeremy could even ask.

“It doesn’t mean they don’t look bad.” Jeremy said.

“I guess.” Michael shrugged. “Your bruises from yesterday um?”

“Oh. I was sick of people asking. I covered them up.” Jeremy explained.

“I would but it never works and it’d cost too much anyway.” Michael said sadly.

“Hey, one day you’ll meet her and get her out of whatever situation she’s in and it’ll stop." Jeremy comforted his friend. "You know there's so many bruises everywhere it's odd that people ask about it, you'd think people would get used to it and not ask.” He added.

“I guess.” Michael said.

“What do you guess?” Christine chirped as she approached.

“Just soulmate stuff.” Michael pointed at ‘his’ new bruises.

“Oh. I feel bad for mine. Play rehearsal got crazy last night.” Christine said. She plopped herself down on a nearby bench and pulled up her olive green cargo capris and showed them her right leg, covered in bruises, but one specific one looked bad. A bruise that looked like a hand print.

Michael froze. The memory of seeing that exact hand print bruise on his right leg last night flashed through his mind, causing him to suddenly be very confused. Michael just shut down and sat on the ground staring at the bruise and then just off into space.

“Michael?” Jeremy asked. “Michael?”

“Michael what’s wrong?” Christine asked.

 _Christine has the same bruise as me, that means she my soulmate, but what about the other bruises? Does Christine get beat and not tell us? Does this mean like, she’s gonna die and I’ll have a new soulmate?_ Michael kept thinking, not noticing his friends were talking to him. He was just looking through his thoughts for an explanation.

“Michael!” Christine shouted. It was no use.

“Hang on.” Jeremy said. He went over to Michael and pulled his headphones over his ears, then plugged them into his phone and played some very loud very obnoxious dubstep, he only knew it because of his uncle, if this wouldn't get Michael's attention, nothing could.

Michael flinched and yanked off his headphones. Jeremy paused the dubstep. “What the hell happened to you Michael?” Jeremy asked.

“I- um- uh- I-” Michael couldn’t find the worlds. He yanked up his right pant leg. “I just don’t understand.” He whispered, staring at the bruise that was identical to Christine’s.

Jeremy stared at the bruise on Michael, and then the exact same on still visible on Christine.

“Which one of you is lying?” Jeremy was the first to speak among the three of them. “Which one of you is getting beat and not telling everyone else? Christine how do you hide the bruises?” Jeremy asked.

“I don’t have the bruises Michael does, I don’t cover anything up. I don’t- no one beats me.” Christine said. “Why, why don’t I have all the bruises Michael has? Is something wrong with me? Am, am I broken? Michael, who- who hurts you? And why don’t I share your bruises?” Christine asked, beginning to cry. “I’m broken, why am I broken?”

Jeremy looked at this friends, Michael was zoned out again and Christine was crying hard. He needed help. He bolted to the not far away English wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happens in this chapter so I wanted to post it today as well, enjoy this mess

“Mrs. Evans! Mrs. Evans!” Jeremy shouted as he approached the classroom and entered. “Mrs. Evans I need your help.” Jeremy said breathlessly when he saw her, she was the adult he trusted most at school and she was close to where Michael and Christine were.

“Jeremy what on earth is going on?” Mrs. Evans said, instantly worried for her favorite student.

“It’s my friends, and soulmates stuff. I- Michael has barely said three words, he’s just sitting on the floor staring into space and Christine is sobbing. I need your help, I have no idea what to do for them.” Jeremy explained.

“Alright.” Mrs. Evans said and grabbed her keys and followed Jeremy locking the classroom behind her.

Jeremy lead the way back to Christine and Michael. Christine had taken to sitting on the floor curled in a ball crying. Michael was still zoned out.

“Jeremy can you explain what happened?”

“Michael always has nasty bruises from his soulmate, and we were talking about that stuff and Christine showed us a bruise of hers from play rehearsal and Michael just SHUT DOWN, and like, we couldn’t get attention until I blasted dub-step over his headphones, don’t ask, and we asked what was wrong and Michael just pulled up his pant leg and showed us the same bruise as Christine and so I was like, whose lying about being beat daily and how Chris is able to hide the bruises and Christine explained that she didn’t get beat and then started asking if she’s like broken because she doesn’t have all the same bruises as Michael and she started crying and that’s when I came and found you.” Jeremy explained, rushed and quietly.

“I don’t know the exact answer but I can try to help.” Mrs. Evans said.

“Michael, Christine?” The older, gentle woman crouched down between the two of them and gently touched their shoulders. They both flinched before looking at the teacher. Christine wiped her tears off on her sleeve. “Jeremy explained to me what’s going on, and while I don’t have exact answers, I’m just going to say, Christine, you’re not broken, I don’t know why Michael receives bruises you don’t but you three are smart, and I’m confident you’ll figure it out. For now though, you both are not broken and be happy you’ve found each other.” The teacher told them.

“I’m really not broken?” Christine asks.

“No. You guys will figure things out.”

“Thank you Mrs. Evans.” Christine said.

“Yes, thank you Mrs. Evans.” Michael mumbled.

“If you guys need any help my door is always open.” The teacher smiled and left the group to themselves.

“We have class…” Jeremy trailed off.

“Yeah. See ya Christine.” Michael said.

“Bye guys.” Christine said.

Michael and Jeremy walked to class together, they had the same biology class.

“How are you feeling? About Christine?” Jeremy asked.

“I, I don’t know, we’ve been friends and only friends for so long, it’s,”

“Awkward?” Jeremy offered.

“Yes.” Michael said. “Like, she’s cute and adorable and she has an awesome personality and I love her, not romantically, I don’t think. I don’t know. She’s really cute though.” Michael said again. “Now I’m just confused, though. Why do I get other bruises?”

“I don’t know. Maybe trying asking Mr. Appelt? I mean he is a Biology Major, he might know something.” Jeremy offered.

“You might be onto something.” Michael grinned.

Christine had study hall, but she had no homework and the teacher loved her. She sat on her phone. She pulled up her messages and selected a contact. She at first didn’t know what to type, her fingers circling around above the keyboard before she started typing.

‘Say there’s this person you hang out with each day,  
You’ve know him since seventh grade,  
You’re used to thinking about him in a certain way,  
From the person you know him to be,

Then something changes, and he changes,  
From a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into,

I thought that I had him pegged but now I can tell,  
He’s gone from a guy that I’d never be into into a guy that I’d kinda be into,

I can’t always relate my feelings to words,  
Except when I’m on the stage,  
There’s just so many changes that I’m going through,  
I think it’s important I tell this to you;

A part of me likes to talk to you,  
A part of me likes to sit with you,  
A huge part of me likes to hang with you,

I know that this whole situation is really weird, but the guy that I’d kinda be into, yeah the guy I am so kinda into is you.’

Christine typed. She always found it easier to relate her feelings to poetry or almost song lyrics than anything else. She pressed send, unsure of when Michael would see it but she kept thinking about Michael and couldn’t shake the fact that she really did find him handsome and he was smart and caring and protective, and the guy that she’d kinda, really, be into. She only hoped he could feel the same way, and that they’d be able to figure out where the other bruises came from.

\---

“Ugh, I’m fucking sick of seeing all these damn bruises from my soulmate already.” Jake said, gym class had destroyed the makeup hiding the bruises.

“I’m just plain sick of seeing bruises.” Rich said.

Jake looked over at Rich, who hadn’t put his shirt back on yet. “What was it this time?” He asked about the bruises to his ribs.

“Some stuff last night, something reminded me of mom, he heard me crying and decided he needed to beat the faggot out of me for it.” Rich said quietly, fighting back tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. Why don’t we skip study hall and we can go get an early start on lunch okay, lunch is on me.” Jake offered hugging Rich.

“Sounds amazing.” Rich mumbled just loud enough for Jake to barely hear.

“Alright.”

The boys walked through the hall as though they were headed to class like normal, Rich saw Jeremy. “Give me a minute.” Rich said to Jake as he made his way to the toothpick of a boy.

Rich didn’t bother to say much to Jeremy, simply went straight to punching him. He got a good blow to the kids eye and was satisfied, he left Jeremy and went back to Jake.

“Okay, we can go-” Rich stopped, looking at his best friend.

“What is it?” Jake asked.

Rich looked at Jeremy who was still picking up his books. “What the actual fuck.” He said when he looked back at Jake.

“What is it?” Jake asked, thoroughly confused.

“Not here.” Rich hissed and pulled his best friend to the nearest exit.

“Dude what the hell just happened?” Jake asked once they were in his car.

“I punched Jeremy, he’s barely even bruised yet, and you’ve got red marks, exactly where I punched him.” Rich said.

“What, whatdo you? What do you mean?” Jake asked.

“I think I just found your soulmate.” Rich whispered.

“There’s, there’s no way. It’s probably just a coincidence.” Jake said. He didn’t have a problem with who his soulmate was, it was the fact that he’d found his soulmate. He didn’t want this yet. He wasn’t ready.

“How about this, I’ll stop beating on him for a few days and if you don’t get any more bruises, there ya go bud, if not, pure coincidence.” Rich offered.

“Alright.” Jake said. Maybe it would just be a coincidence.

Michael approached his biology teacher after class. “Mr. Appelt, I have some questions I was hoping you could help me with.” He said.

“What is it?” The teacher asked.

“Well, I found my soulmate, but I still end up with bruises that aren’t mine, or hers, and they don’t show up on her. We’re both really confused.” He admitted.

“Have you ever heard of Polyamory?” The teacher asked Michael.

“No.”

“I suggest you look into it. I have to get to a meeting. I’ll see you next class Michael.” The teacher said and Michael left the room, as he headed out he checked his phone. Christine had texted him, with a racing heart he nervously opened the message, poetry or song lyrics or something was the message, he read it.

He was the guy (Christine) would be ‘so kinda be into’ and it got him thinking, and the more he thought about Christine, the more he realized his feelings towards her were less than platonic and probably always had been. He was in love with Christine. He quickened his pace to the group’s lunch spot.

“Christine I got your text.” Michael said, somewhat breathlessly as he sat down beside her.

“Oh, I’m, um, I’m sorry, I-” Christine couldn’t form the words before Michael stopped her.

“You’re the girl I am so kinda into.” Michael smiled at Christine.

“I thought it’d maybe be weird because we’ve been friends for so long.” Christine said quietly. Jeremy who suddenly felt very out of place pulled out his phone, pretending to check a text.

“I thought that at first but now, well, I thought about it, and my feelings for you have always been more than just platonic.” Michael explained.

He nervously reached out and tucked a strand of Christine’s hair behind her ear. Christine quickly went from sitting cross legged to on her knees leaning in towards Michael, and before the Filipino boy could really react, he was getting kissed on the lips. Michael gently kissed back, the kiss was soft and sweet, it didn’t last long, but it didn’t need to.

“No platonic feelings there.” Jeremy said, alerting his friends that he was there.

Christine blushed. “Sorry Jeremy.”

“It’s alright.” Jeremy said. “So what did Mr. Appelt say?” Jeremy asked.

“He said I should look into the term ‘polyamory’ whatever that is.” Michael said. He pulled his phone out. “I’m googling it right now.”

_Polyamory - the philosophy or state of being in love or romantically involved with more than one person at the same time. When in practice all partners know about the others and it is completely consensual. Not all partners have to be romantically involved with one another, a good way to tell soulmate marks continue reading ->_

Michael blinked a couple times. “It, it makes sense. I just don’t know how to feel about this.” Michael said and passed the phone to Christine.

“It makes total sense, we’re soulmates, but you have another soulmate, but me and them probably won’t be romantically involved with one another.” Christine smiled. “Which might be a good thing, I’m not really one for anything further than some light kissing…” Christine trailed off.

“And that’s alright, the not liking much more than that. Are you really cool with me like, being with you and someone else though?” Michael asked.

“As long as everyone is happy, I don’t care.” Christine smiled.

“Alrighty then.” Michael said.

“You know it’s really not a surprise Michael, the two soulmates, your heart is too big for just one.” Jeremy said.

“That sounds like a pick up line or something.” Michael chuckled.

“It wasn’t supposed to, I’m just saying you love pretty much anything.”

“That’s! That’s, that’s exactly true.” Michael realized it.

Christine chuckled before scooting closer to Michael. He instinctively put his arm around her and she snuggled up into his side. “Mmm, Michael you’re so big and warm.” Christine said.

“Thank you?” He responded.

“I’ve been cold all day, and you’re just so warm, it’s nice.” Christine explained.

And then, to Jeremy, what seemed like a miracle happened.

“Shit,” Michael pulled away from Christine and began taking off his hoodie. “Are you like, getting sick?” He asked, carefully pulling it over his head so he wouldn’t mess up his headphones and his hair.

“I don’t know, maybe, I always get cold and kinda sick when it’s rainy outside for long periods of time.” Christine shrugged.

Michael settled down again, tucking Christine into his side.

“I’ll keep you warm until we have class and then you can take the sweater.” Michael smiled.

“Christine, feel honoured, very honoured, this is, a miracle in the making.” Jeremy said, dramatically but it was the truth.

“Will do Jer.” Christine chuckled.

Lunch ended all too soon and Michael left his friends for one of the few classes he didn’t have one of them in, but he did have Brooke and Chloe, they were always nice to him and they were actually friends, the two had been best friends since they were toddlers and turned out to be soulmates and honestly they were the cutest couple in the whole school.

“Hey guys.” Michael greeted as he slid into the empty desk behind the girls.

“Hey Michael,” Brooke said first, then Chloe turned around.

“Oh my god, Michael where’s your hoodie? It’s- I- You’re always wearing that hoodie.” Chloe asked, eyes wide as saucers.

“I uh,” Michael blushed a little. “I lended it to um,” Michael just needed a moment so he wouldn’t lose it. “to my soulmate, because she was cold.” Michael finished.

“Wait,” Chloe said.

“That answer provides more questions than it does actual answers!” Brooke cried out.

“Ask me what you want.” Michael said.

Brooke and Chloe exchanged a look.

“Who?” Brooke shot the question.

“Christine.”

“Christine? As in Christine Canigula? As in like, one of your friends Christine Canigula?” Chloe asked.

“That’s the one.”

“I ship it, okay next question.” Brooke said.

“How long have you known?” Chloe asked.

“Since this morning before classes started.” Michael said.

“And you didn’t tell either of us?” Chloe asked.

“I was trying to deal with it and accept it. You guys are the first people I’ve told. Only other person that knows is Jeremy.” Michael told them.

“Alright, that makes it okay. Wait, so if Christine is your soulmate, who beats her and how does she cover it up?” Brooke asked.

“I had that same question, I googled it, turns out, drumroll please, I probably have two soulmates.” Michael told the girls.

“I can actually see it, like you and Christine is all like the cutsie puppy dog love, the fluff, and the gentle kisses and making food together and like, the soft stuff you know? And then the other person just the fiery and passionate part of the relationship, the make out sessions, the inappropriate sexual humor, all that.” Chloe said.

“I can so see that too.” Brooke said excitedly.

Michael and the girls laughed and talked about it all class long, Michael a blushing mess at some points because of the things they were saying, ‘Christine would be in the kitchen baking cookies and practicing her lines while Michael and whoever his other soulmate is are down stairs fucking’ Brooke had suggested, Michael blushed and Chloe laughed and agreed, and as odd as it may have been to think about it, he actually didn’t mind the thought of it, maybe things would turn out really good in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quick wanna say, thank you for all the love and support this fic is getting already and, I'm probably gonna update whenever I start getting too emotional while writing another story I'm working on ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It's simply a good break when I need to cool down which will be a lot with what I'm working on so don't worry.
> 
> Please forgive the medical inaccuracy in this. Also, I know it looked like Arson Bros/Height Differences (whatever ship name you prefer for Jake/Rich) but it's only platonic love between them, I simply love my 'tough boys' having soft sides.
> 
> TW for this chapter: Mentions of child abuse, alcoholism, injury

It’d been a few days, Rich hadn’t touched Jeremy, and Jake hadn’t received a single new bruise. Jake brought this up to Rich at lunch.

“What do I do?” Jake asked Rich at the end of the explanation.

“First of all, don’t freak out okay? Soulmates don’t always mean something. Look at my parents, they weren’t soulmates and they were happy. Look at like, Jeremy’s parents they were soulmates and his mom still left his dad. Soulmates don’t mean shit.” Rich told Jake.

“Y- yeah I guess you're right.” Jake said, deep in thought about the topic. Jeremy was kind of a bit of a loser but at the same time, he was maybe kinda cute. Jake shook his head a little, he shouldn't be thinking like that, maybe Jeremy was a little cute, but he didn’t want to think like that yet.

“Just don't sweat it man. Forget it even. You'll find a good person to settle down with when the time is right and you'll forget Jeremy ever existed.” Rich told him.

“Yeah you're right.” Jake said.  _ But did he want to find someone else and forget Jeremy? _

At the end of the day Rich beat up Jeremy again, but it was useless in defense against his dad, and he got beaten again, but this time it was worse than usual, his dad was still on the ‘faggot’ thing.

Jake was confused when he heard someone at the door at 2 in the morning but he answered anyway. It was Rich with black eyes and his lips cut up in multiple places, he was holding his arm against his ribs and chest oddly. Jake pulled him out of the rain and into the house. 

“Your dad again?” Jake asked to which Rich simply nodded. “It looks really bad. Is your arm okay or is it your ribs.”

“B- both.” Rich wheezed, he sounded awful. 

Jake brought Rich into some better light and carefully pulled his best friend’s wet shirt off, assessing Rich’s injuries carefully. “Dude this is really bad, your ribs look like they could be broken, meaning you could, if you haven't already, puncture a lung. I think it'd be best if I took you to the hospital…” Jake trailed off, he knew Rich hated the idea of it but he could be in serious trouble. 

“I d- don't wa- want t- to. The cost and my da- dad…” Rich trailed off. 

“Don't worry about the cost and we can say you got mugged or something okay? Please, let me take care of you, you could be in real trouble here.” Jake begged.

“O- okay.” Rich said, his wheezy voice a huge concern.

Jake grabbed a zip up hoodie for Rich and gave it to him, before dashing off to leave a note for his parents. He grabbed his phone and car keys and lead Rich out to his car. 

Turns out Rich had a broken wrist and his ribs were cracked, putting pressure on his lungs. It wasn't good but it could be worse. Once his wrist was set and he got a prescription for pain meds he was allowed to go but he was not to go to school for a couple days and had stay away from gym class until his wrist was healed. 

Jake drove to the late night pharmacy and then back to his house. His mom was sitting in the living room sipping a cup of tea in a bathrobe. “Oh boys! I saw the note I've been so worried. Rich honey are you alright? What'd the doctor say?” Jake’s mom, Emily, asked setting her tea down and sitting up.

“Broken wrist,” he held up the casted arm. “and cracked ribs, it's putting a little pressure on my lungs, but I'll survive, just gotta not do much for the next few days.” Rich knew not to lie to Emily, she was like a mother to him, he even called her mom sometimes.

“Oh honey. Please let us help you get away from your dad? This isn't okay Rich, he can’t keep doing this,, we can help you.”

Jake knew his best friend well enough to know it wasn't the time to talk about this and stepped in. “Why don't we talk about this in the morning Rich could use some rest.”

“You're probably right. You boys go get some sleep. I'll call the school and tell them that you two aren't coming in tomorrow. Sleep well boys.” Emily told them before ushering them upstairs.

Once in Jake’s room he pulled his couch down into a bed, Rich didn't know it but that was basically the soul purpose of the futon, for Rich to have a half decent place to crash when his dad was being horrible. Jake pulled out the extra pillows and blankets. “Rich you take the bed.” Jake told him.

“What? N- no, it's your bed.” Rich stammered.

“Dude, I'm not letting you sleep on my shitty futon when your all banged up like this, you'll have a hard enough time sleeping anyway.” Jake said.

“Hey, I love that futon.” Rich protested. 

“Just take the fucking bed man.” Jake told him.

Rich gave in and nodded, nervously climbing into Jake’s bed. He curled up on his non injured side pulling the comforter up over himself. 

Jake smiled and little and laid down on the futon hoping Rich could sleep okay. 

It was about an hour or so later when Jake woke up, Rich was sleeping but was whimpering and violently thrashing around. “He's having a nightmare.” Jake whispered to himself. He got up and gently woke Rich up. He was sleepy and confused probably because of the pain meds. “You were having a bad dream.” Jake explained. Rich only nodded, looking on the verge of tears. Jake noticed this and slid into the bed with Rich, wrapping his arms around his much shorter best friend. “It's okay Rich. You're safe here.” Jake whispered to him and continued to do so until they both fell asleep, Jake still holding Rich close.

Jake and Rich finally woke up for good around 10am. 

“I'm guessing you want a shower?” Jake asked. Rich nodded. 

“Alright I'll go get some plastic wrap and a plastic bag or some shit for your wrist cause the cast can't get wet.”

“Thank you.” Rich said and Jake soon returned with stuff and helped Rich wrap up his cast before handing him some clean clothes and a towel, Jake put on some fresh clothes and headed downstairs.

His mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and his dad had already left for work. “Morning mom.” Jake said as he came into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. 

“Oh, morning Jake.” She greeted. “How'd you boys sleep?” She asked.

“Good.” Jake said.

“I hope so. I popped my head in there this morning. You two looked so cute together. There isn't maybe something that you want to tell me?” She asked.

“What? Mom, no. It's not like that. We're just friends, more like brothers actually, you should know that. Rich just had a bad dream and needed some help falling asleep.” Jake said.

“Okay. Well I hope you boys are hungry.” 

“Am I ever not?” Jake asked with a grin. 

Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I guess so.” 

Rich soon joined Jake at the breakfast bar as Emily put two plates of food down for them. Rich picked at this food at first before realizing just how hungry he actually was and ate at the same speed as Jake. The boys demolished their food in no time flat. 

“Now, can we please talk about your dad Rich?” Emily asked.

“I guess.” He said curling up on the couch beside Jake and resting his head in his lap, Emily sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. 

“Well seeing as how you're seventeen, you are legally allowed to leave home, you're your own person, you're just still a minor which complicates things a little.” Emily explained. Rich nodded in understanding. “So you have a couple of options, you could just move in with us and just live here, but if you need any permission for things your dad would need to still sign it because he’d still be your legal guardian, and it could cause issues if he ever decided he wanted you to come home. Or we can go to the police with this and formally take you in so that we're your legal guardians and your dad would get in trouble for this, I know which option I like better but it's your choice honey. You don't have to decide now, but the sooner the better, your dad can’t keep hurting you like this sweetie, it’s getting worse and worse and I don’t know what’s next.” Emily explained, her voice shaking at the end. 

“Alright.” He said thinking about the options. 

“Now, will you boys be okay if I head into the office for a few hours?” Emily asked.

“Of course mom, go.” Jake said.

“We'll be fine here mom.” Rich reassured her. 

Emily smiled. “Okay, have a good day boys, take it easy. I’ll be home around 4.” She said, gathering her things and leaving the boys to themselves, they stayed on the couch watching netflix while Jake absentmindedly ran his fingers through Rich's hair.

“Jake what should I do?” Rich asked after a while.

“What do you want to do?” Jake asked.

“I, I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about leaving home. I mean, things were good up until mom died, then dad got depressed and into alcohol, you know that stuff  Matt left not long after because of dad’s drinking and how he wanted to take me with him but couldn’t, then it was just me and dad, and then the abuse started. I’ve never thought about leaving because I, I’ve always kinda, worried about dad I guess? I don’t know, I mean, I know he’s a not good guy and he’s messed up and he’s messed me up and shit. But I still try to please him and make him happy, I guess I’ve gotten used to thinking that if I stick around and I’m his punching bag then he won’t hurt anyone else and it’s worked. I mean, it’s made me a really shitty person, I beat up kids at school to please him, if my knuckles aren’t bruised from punching people enough he beats me. I don’t know, what should I do?” Rich asked, his regular tough guy persona gone leaving the softer more shy and scared boy he used to be when his mom was still around.

“It might be hard but I think you should go to the police. I mean if they get involved your dad would probably end up in prison but he’d sober up in prison, he’d get anger management classes, he could properly deal with your mom’s death finally. But it’d be hard to do and it’s up to you.” Jake told him.

“How would we even prove that he’s done this to me?” Rich asked.

“The little bits of hospital and medical records there are, all the times you were treated for whatever related to you being beaten, I don’t know exactly but my parents would know more and they have good lawyers they know from work.” Jake said. “This abuse doesn’t have to go on.” 

Rich nodded, it was a lot to take in and he had a big decision to make.

\---

Michael was slightly horrified when he woke up with his entire right wrist was covered in a deep purplely bruise. His ribs were bruised too, he had black eyes and multiple bruises along his lip. He wore a hoodie that day and he wouldn’t be taking it off. He sighed and headed to school.

Christine and Jeremy were already there, when Christine saw Michael she put her stuff down and jumped up coming over to him, inspecting his bruises.

“They aren’t mine.” Michael mumbled as Christine gently traced one of the long thin bruises on his lip.

“They better not be.” She said, she slid her hands down his shoulders and his arms to his hands taking his in hers even though her hands were much smaller. She noticed bruising on his wrist too. She gently pulled up his sleeve revealing even more, even worse bruising. “Oh my god! It looks they broke their wrist!” She exclaimed.

Jeremy got up and came over looking at them and agreeing with Christine.

“There’s bruising on my ribs too…” Michael said. “I’m worried about them.”

“We all are.” Christine said.

“There’s one good thing today though.” Jeremy said. “It seems Rich and Jake aren’t here today.” He smiled a little.

“That is good news.” Michael chuckled.

But Rich and Jake didn’t show up the next day, either, and then the day after there was Jake but no Rich and Jake looked exhausted, then it was Friday and there was still no Rich.

“Is it bad that I’m almost worried about Rich? Like, he starts going hella easy on me, beats me up like once, then disappears?” Jeremy said.

“It is a little odd.” Michael and Christine agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another quick thank you for all the love on this fic already and also;
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse/violence, panic attacks

Finally on Monday Rich and Jake both pulled up to school in Jake’s car. Jeremy was alone, Michael and Christine not yet there. He watched nervously as the two entered the school from the door near his locker where he was. He was shocked to see as they got closer that Rich had an almost headed black eye, his lip looked like it was healing from being cut up and he was wearing a hoodie but his right arm, specifically his wrist looked oddly bulky. It was odd though because somehow, somehow those cuts on his lip and the way his eye was blackened and bruised looked familiar. And then it hit him.

Rich could quite possibly be Michael’s other soulmate. 

But it didn’t make sense where were Rich’s bruises?  _ Unless he covers them up to not let his tough guy-ness be compromised _ . The thought occurred. 

_ Well there goes this being a normal Monday. _ Jeremy thought, turning back to his locker as Rich and Jake entered the school, as they passed Jeremy turned and looked, Jake purposely? Dropped a piece of paper and it slid and landed perfectly at Jeremy’s feet, Jake didn’t even look back, just kept walking.

Jeremy picked up the paper. ‘ _ Jeremy, meet me by my car at lunch, come alone, we need to talk -Jake’ _ The note read, Jeremy’s heart started racing. He noticed Michael’s car pull into the lot so he shoved the note in his pocket and continued grabbing his books like  nothing was wrong even though so much was.

Jeremy did his best to keep his cool around Michael and Christine but he was struggling and for good reason. 

“Jeremy is there a reason why you’ve been so fidgety today?” Christine asked by the time they got to math which was right before lunch. Michael wasn’t in the same math class as them.

“Hmm? Oh, um, it- it’s nothing.” Jeremy stammered.

“Jeremy.” Christine said warning him.

“It’s just, stuff.”

“What ‘stuff’ Jeremy?”

“StuffthatIreallycan’ttellyouandI’msorrybutIjustcan’ttellyouyetmaybeIwillbeabletoexplainlater.” Jeremy said all in one breath so fast Christine was barely able to understand. 

“I’m worried about you Jer.” Christine said softly.

“I- I know but I’m okay, I just can’t get into it right now. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Jeremy, but if you need to talk I’m here.” Christine smiled softly before turning back to her work.

“Thanks and uh, I won’t be around at lunch so just like, enjoy lunch with just you and Michael.” Jeremy said.

“I’d ask but you can’t tell me?” Christine asked.

“Yeah.” Jeremy said, he hated it but he didn’t know what Jake wanted and he didn’t want to bother his friend’s with it.

“Okay.”

It wasn’t much longer until the bell rang and Jeremy left class, he dropped his books in his locker and left his lunch, he didn’t have an appetite. He nervously made his way to Jake’s car, it was easily the most expensive one in the lot, most kids had older cars, but Jake’s car was new, it wasn’t the fanciest but it was still better than the others. It was windy out, Jeremy zipped up his hoodie as he walked to Jake’s car. 

Jake was already there leaning against his car. He kicked himself back up when he saw Jeremy approaching. 

Jeremy swallowed nervously as the space between him and Jake got smaller and smaller. This was the most popular guy in school and was best friends with his bully, if that was terrifying he didn’t know what was. “I got your note.” Jeremy said quietly.

“I’m glad.” Jake flashed a smile. “Get in.” He indicated to the car.

“W- why?” Jeremy asked nervously.

“Well unless you want to stand out here in the wind freezing,” Jake started.

_ Damn is it that obvious I’m cold? _ Jeremy thought. “I guess.” He said and nervously climbed into the passenger seat, Jake smoothly sliding into the drivers. “Can I ask what this is about?” Jeremy asked nervously, he played with the hem of his sweater.

“A lot of things really.” Jake said. “You have an extended lunch right?” Jake asked.

Jeremy nodded, he had lunch and then a spare.

“Alright.” Jake said and put the keys in the ignition. “Let’s go get some food.” He grinned at Jeremy. His smile, Jeremy noticed, was somewhat mesmerizing.

“I don’t have any money.” Jeremy whispered nervously.

“That’s fine. Food’s on me. It’d be kind of a dick move to drag you out of the school for lunch and expect you to have money for food.” Jake said. “Anywhere you want to go in particular?” He asked.

“Um not really. Could we maybe avoid like pizza though? I know that you usually like to get Sbarro but…” Jeremy trailed off.

“That’s cool. Uh, is Subway good?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded.

Once the boys had stopped at Subway and gotten their food they sat in Jake’s car and ate.

“There’s a lot that I need to say to you Jeremy, trust me, but it’s pretty much all heavy stuff and so I’m just unsure of where to start.” Jake explained.

“It’s alright, take your time.” Jeremy said, a little less fidgety and nervous now that he had some food in him but also he just felt a little better sitting there with Jake and seeing him eat the same kind of food Jeremy ate and struggling with where to start a conversation with him. It made Jake seem more, human, more like Jeremy rather than some untouchable popular jock and seeing Jake like that helped Jeremy relax.

“I guess I’ll start with the Rich stuff.” Jake said. “First, I’m sorry Rich has always beaten you up, there is a reason why and you’ll learn it soon enough, but it’s still not the best, and he will apologize to you himself.”

“Alright.” Jeremy was confused.

“You might remember that back in grade 6 Rich’s mom died?” Jake asked. 

Jeremy nodded. “I remember, he missed a lot of school and then he kinda changed by grade 7.” Jeremy said.

“Yeah. And don’t worry Rich knows I’m telling you this, I’m actually doing it because he’s, nervous? about your reaction.” Jake said and Jeremy nodded. “When his mom died it ruined his dad, Mr Goranski turned to alcohol and quickly became an alcoholic, Rich’s older brother moved out not long after, and that’s when Mr Goranski got bad, like, really bad. He started hitting Rich. At first it was the occasional slap, but then it got bad, and then it got even worse, punching, kicking, you name it. He spent, and still spends more days drunk that he does sober. Being drunk all the time has made him paranoid and shit. This is messed and is no excuse but I need you, Rich needs you, to understand this next part. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jeremy said.

“Rich’s dad would beat him for anything, a while back, when Rich started beating up kids, it was because his dad got on this thing that Rich was weak and would beat him because he didn’t want a weak son, Rich started beating up kids so that his dad wouldn’t beat him for being weak. He ended up beating on you lots because you were there, you were an easy target, you didn’t resist, and you didn’t tell anyone. Rich admits it can be soothing to punch someone else when you’re getting punched but he hates it too, and he really is sorry."

“It’s messed up and really sad, but I, I understand.” Jeremy said.

“But Rich is going to stop and apologize.” Jake told Jeremy with a small smile.

“But won’t his dad,” Jeremy trailed off.

“No. Rich has spent the last week at my house and he’ll be staying there. He’s going to the police about his dad and my parents are going to legally adopt him. Me and my mom finally told him he had to get help when he showed up at my house last week on Monday night at 2am with a broken wrist and cracked ribs. His dad got hooked on some ‘thing’ that Rich’s is a faggot and beat him for it, a lot, that’s how he broke his wrist and shit.” Jake explained. “And there’s nothing wrong with gays, not in mine or Rich’s opinion. I’m myself pansexual so…” Jake added.

Jeremy nodded. “I’m glad that he’s getting away from his dad.” He said.

“Me too.”

“Can I ask something?” Jeremy asked.

“Sure.”

“Did Rich like, cover up bruises? Or was his dad careful to not bruise in visible places?”

“His dad never cared about whether things would bruise or where the punch landed but always expected Rich to cover them up and he did.” Jake explained.

Jeremy nodded. “Rich broke his right wrist correct?” Jeremy asked. Jake nodded. “Were his ribs bruised up?”

“Still are, badly. Why?” Jake asked.

“I don’t know how Rich would feel about this but I’m pretty sure I know who his soulmate is.” Jeremy admitted quietly.

“Really?”

“I think so.”

“Who?”

“My friend Michael, he woke up last Tuesday with a bruised up wrist and ribs, black eye, and thin bruises along his lips just like the cuts on Rich’s lips. He’s always had lots of bruises that weren’t his own.” Jeremy said.

“I thought him and I can’t think of the name now.”

“Christine?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes, I thought him and Christine were soulmates and like, a thing now?"

“It’s complicated. I guess Michael’s polyamorous?” Jeremy said, he named the right thing but butchered the pronunciation.

“Okay, that makes sense I guess. Anyone dating Rich would need another partner, someone like Christine, other wise that relationship would probably be intense and end quickly.” Jake chuckled. 

“And anyone dating Christine would need another partner because the relationship would end up a friendship if anything.” Jeremy chuckled. “Christine is sweet and passionate and loving but she’s I don’t even know how to describe it. She loves people but she has odd ways of showing it.” Jeremy explained.

Jake nodded. “While we’re on the topic of soulmates, there’s something else I need to tell you.” 

“Okay?”

“Rich realized something and stopped beating on you so hard the week before last because you see, whenever you got bruised up from his beatings, Rich ended up helping me cover up bruises that weren’t mine.” Jake told Jeremy.

“Are you trying to tell me that…” Jeremy trailed off, his mind racing.

“We’re soulmates? Yeah, that’s what I’m trying to say.” Jake said, his heart racing.

Jeremy’s heart started racing too but not because of the same reason Jake’s was. Jeremy had never put much thought to who his soulmate might be but he’d never thought it’d be the star of basically every sports team at school. His breathing quickly got fast paced and uneven, not allowing him to get the right amount of air, he fumbled for the door handle and eventually found it pulling the door open he part stumbled part fell out of the car. He hit his head on the pavement but didn’t notice or care that it was bleeding. He pulled himself up so he was sitting and curled into a ball, in the middle of a panic attack. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, mentions of panic attacks, and the other warning I will put is: warning for lots of Deere.

Jake was confused when Jeremy had began reaching for the door handle but now he was concerned. He jumped out of the car and dashed around to where Jeremy was. He was hyperventilating and it didn’t take long for Jake to put two and two together and realize Jeremy was having a panic attack. His forehead was also bleeding but that could be dealt with later.

“Jeremy?” Jake touched his shoulder. “Jeremy can you count with me? I know it sounds stupid but count with me okay? Join in when you can and until then just listen to the numbers okay?” Jake said. He hoped this would help Jeremy calm down. He knew a few other techniques but in the current setting it was kinda hard to do those ones.

Jake began counting while gently rubbing Jeremy’s back, doing his best to soothe the shorter boy. Jeremy quickly joined Jake in counting and soon was calmed back down.

“T- thank you for calming me down Jake, and I’m really sorry for freaking out.” Jeremy said quietly.

“It’s alright Jeremy, it’s a lot to take in and I’m probably like some huge, terrifying, jock, giant or something.” Jake chuckled.

“Only a little.” Jeremy chuckled weakly. “But I think I do like you, I mean you are h- hot. You’re fucking ripped.” Jeremy added.

“And you are adorable Jeremiah Heere, adorable and smart and wise, and did I mentioned that you’re really cute?” Jake chuckled.

“I don’t know if you’ve said it enough.” Jeremy chuckled in response.

“Well it’s true.” Jake said softly. He looked at Jeremy. “Jeremy your forehead…” he said remembering the cut on Jeremy’s forehead.

Instinctively Jeremy touched it, drawing back bloody fingers.

“Here let’s get that cleaned up.” Jake said grabbing napkins from the car and pressing them to the thankfully debris-free cut. He checked the time on his watch.

Jake held the napkins to Jeremy’s forehead for a while until the bleeding stopped. He checked the time again. “Close but it shouldn’t need stitches. Hold that there.” Jake said he then went into the trunk of his car and pulled out a couple band-aids and an alcohol wipe.

Jake opened up the wipe. “Okay I’m just gonna clean it real quick then I’ll put a band-aid on it.” He explained. Jeremy nodded and removed the wad of bloodied napkins. “This will probably sting.” Jake said and began carefully cleaning the cut. Jeremy hissed at the stinging but allowed Jake to work. Soon the cut was clean and bandaged.

“You sure know a lot about first aid and stuff.” Jeremy said.

“I have level C first aid, so like, CPR training. I wanna go into sports medicine.” Jake shrugged.

“Doctor Jake Dillinger, huh?” Jeremy asked.

“That’s the plan.” Jake said. “We should probably at least get back in the car.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy agreed.

Jake stood then helped Jeremy up, unintentionally pulling him very close to himself. “Can I kiss you?” Jake asked in the heat of the moment.

Instead of answering, Jeremy kissed Jake. The kiss was soft and sweet, and like they had all the time in the world. Like time had stopped and it was just Jake, and Jeremy, and Jake’s hand cupping Jeremy’s face, and Jake pulling them closer.

When the kiss broke Jake was the first to speak. “That was amazing.”

“It felt like,” Jeremy couldn’t find the words.

“Like time stopped.” Jake finished for him. Jeremy nodded in agreement. Jake stole another quick kiss. “We should get back to school…” He said.

“Yeah.” Jeremy agreed and got back into Jake’s car.

Jake grabbed the garbage from their lunch and the first aid stuff and tossed it out before getting in and driving back to school. At some point on the drive back to school Jake’s hand ended up holding Jeremy’s and Jeremy loved it.

When they pulled back into the student lot Jeremy spoke up finally. “Thank you for lunch and everything, I won’t tell anyone,” He started.

“What? Jeremy, no. You don’t have to run off and pretend nothing happened. I’m lucky to have found you and to have you, I don’t care what people think. I’m not worried what people think, you’re my soulmate and I hope my boyfriend now and I’m proud.” Jake told Jeremy who was now blushing.

“I, um, o- okay. And if you really want me to be your boyfriend then I’d love to be your boyfriend.” Jeremy smiled.

“Well then, boyfriend, can I walk you to class?” Jake asked.

“I uh, y- yes.” Jeremy blushed. He had social studies with Michael and Christine.

Jake grinned at Jeremy and the two headed back into the school. They stopped at Jeremy’s locker and grabbed his books and then Jake’s before heading to Jeremy’s social classroom, Jake had an arm slung around Jeremy who was blushing nearly the whole time, and Jake was grinning. They stopped outside Jeremy’s classroom. “Give me your phone.” He said.

“Huh?”

“You don’t have my number give me your phone.” Jake said. Jeremy did so and Jake quickly put his number into Jeremy’s phone. “There you go. Text me okay?” Jake said.

Jeremy nodded.

“See you.” Jake said and kissed Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy blushed. He noticed the little bruise on Jake’s forehead where his cut was, he smiled and walked into class in a slight daze.

“Jeremy I think my eyes are playing tricks on me.” Michael turned around and said when Jeremy sat down behind Michael and Christine.

“Why?” Jeremy asked.

“Because I could swear that I just saw you with Jake Dillinger. Getting kissed on the cheek by Jake Dillinger. Just you and JAKE FREAKING DILLINGER!” Michael exclaimed.

Jeremy blushed and covered his face.

“Jeremy what happened to your forehead?” Christine asked, hoping she’d changed the subject, allowing the stop of all blushing from Michael’s excitement.

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Okay, you guys have to chill out and you CANNOT freak out, promise?” Jeremy said.

They both nodded.

“Okay, so I cut my forehead sort of falling out of Jake’s car at lunch because I started freaking out because he told me we’re soulmates.” Jeremy told them in a hushed tone.

“Wait what?” Christine asked.

“Okay, I’ll backtrack.” Jeremy said and explained to them what had happened with Jake that day. He left out the parts about Rich and told them what had happened leaving out some details.

“Whoa.” Christine said. “That’s crazy. Jake’s like, hella popular!”

“Not to mention that he’s fucking ripped and that this almost sounds too good to be true.” Michael said.

“I know he is, and it’s not, he has a bruise where I got cut so it’s legit Michael. Not to mention we know this is real and not some weird dream or something because my falling out of his car is too human.” Jeremy said.

“Don’t mind him, the slushie machine at 7/11 was broken so he’s kinda cranky.” Christine said, hugging Michael, Michael pouted at this.

“I see.” Jeremy said in understanding. “Hey can, can I ask you guys something?” Jeremy asked.

“Of course.” Christine said.

“Anything.” Michael told Jeremy.

“Okay and I swear this isn’t just me being weird this is related to what I wanna ask. Have you guys kissed? I mean, it’s has been two weeks.” Jeremy said.

Christine blushed.

“A little bit. Nothing crazy though.” Michael said giving Christine a squeeze with the arm he had around her.

“I was just wondering, when you guys kiss, does it like, feel like everything just stops and it's just you guys, like it's not even that crazy of a kiss but it just does?” Jeremy asked somewhat nervously.

“The first time it did, and it can feel like that again, but I asked my mom. It's supposed to be like, the sure fire sign that you're soulmates. Did you feel it with Jake?” Christine asked. “Wait, does that mean you guys kissed?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes we kissed and we both most definitely felt it.” Jeremy bit his lip.

“Jeremy I'm so happy for you.” Christine smiled and stood up leaning over Jeremy’s desk to hug him.

“Thanks.” Jeremy said. “You know I was really surprised, Jake seems like this super intimidating guy but he's actually really nice and sweet and he like cleaned up my cut and bandaged it for me because he's like really good with that stuff, he's taken first aid training and he wants to go into sports medicine and I'm just still in shock because like, Jake freaking Dillinger is my soulmate.” Jeremy said talking mile a minute.

“I can tell.” Michael chuckled.

“There's just so many things running through my mind right now, I think this is what Christine’s mind is like at play rehearsal.” Jeremy said.

“Sounds like it.” Christine grinned.

“Am I the only one who can be excited and still think like a normal person?” Michael asked.

Christine and Jeremy grinned and nodded in agreement. And everything was good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna give a quick thanks to users Andy_ships_all and secret+gaygent for all the love they are giving this fic via their lovely comments, y'all are awesome.
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter. Enjoy!

Everything was not good. It was last period and Rich was exhausted and felt like shit. His ribs were aching and his wrist hurt too, his fingers had swollen a little more than they already were and he was just so so done. He slept through the last period and when the teacher almost got pissed but he blamed his ribs and the teacher let him go. He probably wouldn't come tomorrow, he wasn't quite ready to be back yet. He stumbled through the halls trying to make it to Jake’s locker, his ribs hurting more and more and he hoped someone would notice him, but he'd laid down the tough guy ‘don't mess with me persona’ and no one said a word. Rich was quickly realizing he was suddenly in a lot of trouble he was in a lot of pain and very tired too which wasn't a good pair. He dropped his books and reached for the closest thing to keep himself from falling and by some miracle, whoever’s arm he grabbed didn't fall with him but actually held him up.

Michael hadn't even realized it but somehow suddenly the short bully who now was the one beaten up was being supported from falling to the ground by him.

“Rich? Uh, don't rip my head off but what's going on here? Are you okay?” Michael asked.

“I need Jake.” He mumbled and just from the tone of his voice Michael knew he wasn't okay.

“Okay, we'll find Jake.” Michael said. “Can you even walk?” He asked.

“Something’s wrong. My ribs are hurting worse and I can't get a good breath in.” Rich whispered he looked up at Michael and it was like the taller boy was a mirror of his bruises, he looked and saw Michael’s hand where Rich had pushed up his sleeve accidentally. It was covered in bruises or one continuous bruise. “You're my soulmate.” Rich mumbled.

“We'll, deal with that later. Right now you need Jake and like a doctor.” Michael said not even thinking about it for now.

By some miracle Michael actually found Jake. “He stumbled into me and he's not really doing good.” Michael said in explanation.

“Rich what's going on? Are things worse or are you just tired and the pain meds have worn off?” Jake asked.

“I'm not sure.” He said.

“Okay, it's okay. Let's get you home.” Jake said.

Rich nodded but made no move to detach himself from Michael.

“Let’s get you to Jake’s car.” Michael said softly.

“Thank you Michael.” Jake said when Rich was safely curled up in the back seat.

“Of course. He was looking really bad, and was a mess when he grabbed onto me in the hall and saying he was in pain and stuff, I don't know what exactly is going on but there's some kind of rib injury?”

“Yeah, his ribs are cracked, it's not great. It's putting pressure on his lung so.” Jake said.

“That's not good. I hope he is just tired and needs pain meds.” Michael said genuinely worried about Rich even though he knew he should probably hate him.

“I'll keep you updated, or if he's good to I'll get him to update you later.”

“Uh, sounds good.” Michael said. He grabbed a scrap paper and pen from his bag and scribbled his number down. “Here.” He handed it over.

“Thanks for everything.” Jake smiled.

“No problem, now get him home. I think non injured Rich would die if he had any idea what happened just now.” Michael said.

Jake chuckled. “Maybe.” He said and got into his car. Michael watched Jake drive away and then everything hit him.

Rich, the school bully, the asshole, that cute asshole is my other soulmate. Wait did I just say cute? He is kinda cute. Fuck.

Michael got into his car and sat there in a daze. He couldn't stop thinking about Rich and everything that happened with Rich. And that Rich got beat up and his mind was just racing. Eventually he heard a knock on his window. It was Christine. He was driving her home. He unlocked the car and she slid in.

“Michael where were you?” She asked.

“Rich stumbled into me in the hallway literally and he was in rough shape already right but he was really doing bad. I helped him find Jake and got him to Jake’s car then I've just been sitting here thinking about who could possibly be beating up Richard Goranski on a regular basis.”

“What?” Christine asked.

“Someone has been beating Rich up constantly and no one knows because the only person showing the bruises has been me. He's my other soulmate.” Michael said. “I'm confused and worried and confused about other things and my mind is racing Chris.” He explained.

“Hey it's okay. Why don't we go back to your place and I'll bake something and we can talk about everything?” Christine offered with a smile.

“Sounds good. Thank you Chris.” Michael smiled and pulled his car out of the lot and towards his house.

\---

A couple hours later Rich had gotten some sleep and now had some pain meds in him and was feeling and doing much better. He sat up and stretched.

“Feeling better?” Jake asked.

“Yeah. What happened though? All I remember was like, sleeping through last period and then stumbling into the hallway not feeling good.” Rich said.

“You eventually dropped your books and reached for the closest thing you could, which was Michael Mell.” Jake said.

“What happened?” Rich asked, embarrassed.

“He helped you find me and then you didn't want to let go of him so he helped me get you to and into my car. I could tell he was perplexed towards the whole situation.” Jake said.

“Why?” Rich asked.

“Well you beat up his best friend for years which isn't cool, but you realized in the middle of everything that you're soulmates so he couldn't just hate you. Plus you were like about to pass out and he's not a dick.” Jake explained.

“Oh, wait, what?” Rich asked. “Michael Mell is my soulmate?”

“Yeah. You're supposed to text him and let him know you're okay now.” Jake said. “I said you would unless it was really bad and you couldn't.”

“What?!” Rich asked. “I can't just like, text him, we've barely spoken like, ever. What do I even say?” Rich asked nervously.

“I'd start with ‘Hey this is Rich’ or something along those lines.” Jake said.

“Not helping. But fine. I'll text him.” Rich said.

\---

Michael phone went off when Christine was pulling cookies out of the oven. He checked it. A text from a number not in his contacts. He opened it.

“Hey Michael. It's Rich. Jake said I was supposed to text you, so…” Michael read.

“Rich just texted.” Michael said to Christine before typing out a response.

“Hey Rich. How are you feeling? You were doing pretty bad earlier” He sent it.

Christine brought a plate of warm cookies over and sat next to Michael, resting her head on his shoulder, he smiled and put an arm around her.

\---

“He texted back.” Rich said, answering the text.

“I'm feeling better now, I was exhausted and needed some pain meds so I got some and took a nap and I'm doing better. Thank you for the concern and thank you for helping Jake with me.” He sent.

\---

“No problem, it seemed like the right thing to do.” Michael responded to Rich’s latest message.

“I’m scared I’m gonna like, messing everything up.” Michael admitted to Christine.

“I’m sure everything will be alright.” Christine reassured him.

“I hope so, I mean, yeah he’s been a dick to Jeremy but he’s kinda cute, and there’s obviously something going on in Rich’s life that no one knows about.” Michael said.

“Yeah I get what you’re saying, it really is a sticky situation. Maybe try talking to Jeremy?” Christine asked. “Like tell him what’s going on or something?” She explained picking up a cookie and talking a bite.

“Maybe, I’m just nervous he’ll be mad or something.” Michael voiced his concern.

\---

“I doubt it, I mean, yeah okay you’ve spent some time being an ass to his best friend but Michael does not hate you. He might just need some time.” Jake reassured Rich.

“Does Jeremy hate me? Because if Jeremy at least doesn’t hate me then things might be better.” Rich explained.

“No, he doesn’t hate you, he’s worried actually. I told him that you planned to stop beating him up and he was worried about what would happen to you.” Jake told Rich.

“Really?”

“Yeah man, Jeremy is, really sweet and adorable and a total dork but I really like him despite the dorkiness, it’s cute.” Jake smiled.

“Ooh man, you got it bad.” Rich said.

“Shut up!” Jake exclaimed.

“Should I tell Jenna Rolan? ‘Hey Jenna! Jake Dillinger has a huge crush on his soulmate Jeremy Heere!” Rich chuckled.

\---

“I swear to god dude! Just tell me what’s up already! You never call me unless it’s hella serious, what’s going on?” Jeremy asked Michael.

“Okay, okay, what do you think of Rich?” Michael asked.

“Um, I don’t know. Why do you ask? Maybe I can answer better.”

“He’s kinda maybe my other soulmate.” Michael admitted quietly.

“I’ll be honest, I kinda already knew.” Jeremy said. “I kinda put two and two together when I saw each of your wrists and the black eye and everything.” Jeremy explained.

“And you didn’t tell me!”

“I figured it out this morning! I had a lot on my plate! Plus social class wasn’t the place to be like, hey by the way Richard Goranski is your soulmate.” Jeremy said.

“I guess.” Michael said.

“Would you be mad, if anything started between us?” Michael asked.

“No. I spoke with Jake, I have a lot of answers now. I don’t hate Rich, I mean, we aren’t best buds but I don’t hate him and it’s cool I mean like, it’s your life, do what you want, but don’t worry about me.” Jeremy said.

“Thank you Jeremy.” Michael said.

“No problem Michael. Gotta go. I talk to you later.” Jeremy said and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this chapter is a little shorter, but I'm posting a second one that's also a little shorter immediately after this so please don't be angry at me, lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter, you've been warned.
> 
> TW: brief suicidal thoughts, verbal arguing

“Do you think that Christine would be cool with me? I mean like, if we’re both Michael’s soulmate but not each other’s how would that even work.” Rich asked Jake as the two munched on pizza that Emily told them to order.

“I think if anything she’d be a little intimidated honestly. In the play last year she seemed very excited about it all and overall seems like a very soft person. I was talking with Jeremy and it sounds like you’d be all the intense passion and shit, and she’s the soft fluff and like, without one of you the relationship would fall apart. At least from what Jeremy said.” Jake told Rich. “So she’d probably need some time to realize you aren’t gonna like, murder a person, then I think she’d warm up to you.”

“Okay.” Rich said. 

“Do you think you’re ready for a relationship though? Don’t force yourself into something if you’re not comfortable.” Jake said.

“If Michael is good with it actually, I think a relationship might be good. I mean, something new and good, and a break from all the other shit. Plus someone to like, cuddle, maybe fuck. I think it’d be nice.” Rich admitted.

“That makes sense, but don’t rush things man, you’ve got forever.” Jake said.

“Yeah. Forever.” Rich repeated.

Over the next couple of days Rich had apologized to Jeremy and Rich and Jake had taken to eating lunch with Jeremy, Michael, and Christine, and Rich and Michael were getting close. Things still were taking a while with Rich’s dad but he now had Michael, and he was good. 

“Hey Michael.” Rich found Michael at lunch, it was just them and Christine because Jake and Jeremy were doing something just the two of them.

“Hi Rich. How was class this morning? You doing okay?” Michael asked, he had quickly grown to care,  _ a lot _ , about Rich.

“It was, class. And I’m fine. The doctor says my ribs are healing nicely, quickly too.” He said, the bruising was gone now.

“That’s good.” Michael said.

Christine then came up. “Hey guys. I brought cookies for everyone.” She smiled.

“I told you, this girl will spoil you with homemade pastries and whatever shit. She likes to feed people. A lot.” Michael said. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“It’s true. Chocolate chips cookies today. And God knows what tomorrow.” She grinned.

“Christine I could kiss you.” Rich said as she pulled them out and opened the container. Rich grabbed one of the still very soft cookies and took a huge bite. “Yeah, yeah, I think this is gonna work out quite nicely between us.” Rich said, mouth still full of cookie.

Michael chuckled.

“I’ll bring the food and you’ll bring the hungry mouths.” She chuckled at the boys.

“Sounds good.” Rich said, taking another cookie.

Christine smiled. She loved Michael, and Rich really was a sweetheart. She loved the boys in different ways, Michael like a girlfriend would love her boyfriend, and Rich, was this grey area between platonic and romantic love.

Rich grinned. He was quickly growing quite fond of these guys. He wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about them yet, but they were all good feelings and he could honestly see things working out well between the three of them.

Michael smiled at these guys. Christine was amazing and Rich was so adorable and caring. Once he dropped the tough guy visad he’d worn for years he was the soft boy from elementary school again and it over all just made him cuter that he was this muscly guy but was so soft. Michael loved it about Rich.

Lunch was good and Rich floated through the rest of the day on the high he’d gotten from the amazing lunch he’d had. He met with Jake at the end of the day near his car. Jake had a stern look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Rich asked.

“Mom texted, she said there’s news with your dad. She wants us home asap.” Jake said.

“Oh. Okay. Let’s go.” Rich said.

“Sit down boys.” Emily said the second they were in the door. They did so. “We received some news today. Rich your father is being appropriately charged, there is the evidence to prosecute him but there’s some less than awesome news too.” Emily said.

“What is it?” Rich asked.

“The state, and child protective services are hesitant, to let us adopt you because we knew the abuse was going on for so long without telling anyone. They worry that we might not have your best interests at heart, and want to do a more thorough investigation into this before they let anything else happen. You’ll stay with us for now, but they’re looking for a temporary foster home for you. I’m so so sorry.” 

“What? This is bullshit!” Rich jumped up. “You guys have always had my best interests at heart! You cared for me when no one else did, and you only kept things quiet because I asked you to! I don’t want a foster home!” He nearly shouted. “I wanna stay with you guys.” He whispered. 

“I know honey, and all of that will be looked at, we aren’t going to stop fighting for you, but you might have to be in a foster home for a little. For now there isn’t a place for you so you’re still here. If we don’t resist them on things and just play nice and respectfully prove why we are good then things will go much better for us.” Emily explained.

“So you’re just gonna let them take me away?” Rich asked.

“If it means you’ll be with us in the long run, what’s a week or two away from us?” Emily tried to reason with Rich.

“I- I can’t believe you’d say that!” Rich said, tears streaming down his face. 

He ran off to the guest room that had become his room. He closed himself in there and sat against the door crying.  _ Why do I even bother? No one wants me. No one cares. _ He thought to himself.

“I can’t do this. I don’t want to do this anymore.” Rich whispered to himself.

A few thoughts threatened to creep into his mind. He shook his head. He pulled out his phone and called Michael.

“Hey Rich, what’s up?” Michael asked, he sounded so happy.

“Can you come over?” Rich asked, his voice made it clear he was on the verge of crying for real and hard.

“Of course. What’s going on Rich?” Michael asked.

“Stuff with my dad and the adoption. It’s really bad Mikey.” Rich said.

“I’m on my way, okay? Just hang tight. I’ll be there soon.” Michael promised.

“Okay.” Rich hung up. He texted Jake.

“ _ Don’t fucking come in here, not you or your mom or anyone. Michael is coming over, he’s the only one allowed. Got it?” _

He received a simple reply of yes. He sat on his bed, aching for the soothing touch of a hug. Soon he heard a soft knocking followed by his door opening. Michael came in and closed the door behind him. Rich opened his arms to get the hug he so desperately needed. Michael came over and encased him in a hug.

“Mikey they wanna take me away.” Rich mumbled.

“What?” Michael asked, confused and worried for Rich.

“They're looking for a foster home. They wanna take me away. They say it's for a little while, but what happens when a little while turns into a long while. What if my foster parents decide they want to adopt me?” Rich asked. 

“I don't know but I'm sure Mr. And Mrs. Dillinger won't let it happen.” Michael said.

“Mikey I'm scared.” Rich mumbled.

“It’s okay to be scared, but you need to hang on to the hope,  _ the knowledge _ , that things will be okay.” Michael told him.

Rich nodded. And pulled himself tighter against Michael, who continued to hold Rich and gently rub his back. 

Rich was in agony for the rest of that day and the next at school. Shit really hit the fan when they got home. There was a car neither Rich nor Jake recognized in the driveway. Nervously they entered the house.

Emily was standing in the living room and there was a woman in the chair behind her. It was clear Emily had been crying.

“Boys, you're home. We've received some news. Rich this is Miss Duke, she's here to take you to your  _ very _ temporary foster home. I'm so sorry.” Emily said. 

Miss Duke stood up. “Hi Richard sweetie. Why don't you run along and grab your things. Your foster parents are waiting and it's a bit of a long drive.” She told him.

“No.” He said.

“Rich you have to listen to Miss Duke.” Emily said, her tone a tell tale sign that she was on the verge of crying.

“No. I'm not going anywhere.” He stood his ground.

“We don't want you to go anywhere either, I swear.” Emily told him.

“Then don't make me!” He shouted.

“Jake honey could you please go grab his things? I need to talk to Rich.” Emily said. Jake stared at his mother, then went. He knew the less resistance they got the better things would be in a the long run.

“Jake how could you?” Rich shouted as Jake headed up the stairs. “How could you Emily?” He turned to her. “And how dare you try to take me away from the only people who have cared about me in everything? The only reason I went to the police,  the only reason I have this cast , is them. They care about me.” Rich said to Miss Duke.

“Miss Duke is only doing her job Rich sweetie. She has no control over this either. Rich I don't want you to go. I really don't. But the easier you go, the sooner you can get back.” Emily told him.

From then on it was a blur, and the next think Jake new Rich was in the back of Miss Duke’s car and he didn't know when he'd see his best friend again.

“I thought you said we'd protect Rich. I get that he has to go and I get that the less resistance we give the better, but you have to give some! You have to prove you  actually want him . You have to prove that  you'll fight for him. And you just did a  really shitty job of that.” Jake told his mom before getting his car, slamming the door behind him and speeding off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following piece of writing features Deere fluff and Awkward Dad Talks(tm) reader's discretion has been advised, lol

Jake eventually found himself on Jeremy’s doorstep. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Jeremy’s father.

“Mr. Heere is Jeremy her- Jeremy _home_?” He asked.

“Yes he is, want me to get him?” Mr. Heere asked.

“Actually can I come in? I need to see him.” Jake asked. 

“Of course. He's in his room. Up stairs second door on your right.” Mr. Heere stepped aside and let Jake in. He kicked off his shoes and went to Jeremy’s room. He knocked on the door.

“What's up dad?” Jeremy called out.

“It's not your dad, can I please come in?” Jake asked.

Jeremy opened the door. “Jake what's wrong?” Jeremy asked.

Jake dove right in for a hug. “They took Rich.” He mumbled.

“What?” Jeremy asked, pulling Jake over so they were sitting on the bed. 

“The state or whoever, I don't know. They took Rich. We got home and there was this woman there to take Rich to his temporary foster home. He didn't want to go but mom said he had to and he kinda does but it's really shitty and,” Jake explained.

“Hey, it's okay. Rich will be back before you know it. When my mom left they took me into foster care for a couple of weeks while deciding if dad was good enough, because he and mom were never married. I guess there wasn't even any legal documentation that he's my dad so they had to do an investigation and while they did I was with in a foster home. Dad was good, and I was back home with him in two weeks. I don't know if that's exactly how it'll go with Rich but the point is it probably won't be long.” Jeremy told him.

“You spent time in foster care?” Jake asked.

“Yeah. In fourth grade. I missed two weeks, the school was told it was because I needed time to deal with what was going on with my mom when really I was in New York State with a foster family.”

“I remember that. Michael was so mopey and sad while you were gone.” Jake said.

Jeremy nodded. “I'm sure Rich won't be gone for too long.” Jeremy said and continued to soothe Jake who eventually fell asleep despite it only being six in the evening. Jeremy carefully snuck back downstairs.

“Hey dad.” He said.

“Hello Jeremy. Is, was, that the Dillinger’s boy?” He asked his son.

“Yeah, it's Jake.” Jeremy said.

“I thought you boys weren't really friends. What's he doing here? School project?”

“Uh no. We actually don't have any classes together. And we weren't friends, but uh, we, we are soulmates.” Jeremy explained nervously.

“Wow. I, uh, how long have you known?” Mr. Heere was kind of taken by surprise.

“Remember that cut I had on my forehead?”

“Yes.”

“I got that the day Jake told me. I didn't hit my head on a locker. I fell out of Jake’s car and hit my head because I freaked out when he told me.”

“I see. So you boys are going out now?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy blushed a little.

“You guys aren't, uh,” Mr. Heere started.

“No! Jesus dad! No we aren't, doing  _ that _ .” Jeremy half shouted, embarrassed..

“Okay. Well, when you do start, that, just remember to be safe?”

“Oh my God dad. Please. We've had this talk before and it's been done in school. I don't need it again. We'll be safe if and when we do that, now please. Never bring that up again. Ever. I'm begging you.”

“I'm glad. Is Jake staying for dinner?”

“I don't know. He came over because he's upset with his mom and some stuff at home, he fell asleep on my bed actually.” Jeremy told his dad.

“Is he alright? His folks doing okay?” 

“His parents are fine, he's a little shaken up, kind of upset but I think he'll be okay. His parents are working on adopting Rich Goranski, I think his dad was Peter Goranski? I don't know. Jake’s parents are adopting Rich but things aren't going as smoothly as possible. Rich has been taken into foster care for a little while while they investigate things. It just really shook Jake up.” Jeremy explained.

“The Goranski kid huh? What happened to his old man? We used to be friends somewhat.”

“He, wasn't being the best dad to Rich with his mom dead and brother away for college.” Jeremy explained.

“I see. His father, Rich's grandfather, was an alcoholic and abusive. It's a hard cycle to break I guess. I'll make food for us and Jake. Don't let him sleep too long or he'll have a hard time sleeping tonight.”

“Alright. Thanks dad.” Jeremy said and headed back upstairs. 

He worked on homework for a while until he could smell food. He looked over at Jake, he looked so peaceful and gentle like this. Jeremy loved it, but food would be ready soon. He gently woke Jake up.

“Hey, my dad made food, you're welcome to stay.” Jeremy told Jake.

“Sounds great.” Jake smiled.

The boys headed down stairs and went for the kitchen, they sat down at the table in the kitchen. The dining room was used when Jeremy’s grandparents came and otherwise was just used for Mr. Heere’s work. 

“I don't think we've ever officially met. I'm Mr. Heere but all of Jeremy’s friends call me George.” Mr. Heere held out a hand.

“Jake Dillinger. I think you and my dad used to hang out?” Jake shook his hand.

“Yeah. Back when we were your ages.” George chuckled. “Jeremy probably told you but you're welcome to stay for dinner. I made chicken parm, it's one of Jeremy’s favorites.”

“Sounds delicious.” Jake smiled.

“Great.” George smiled.

Jake stayed for dinner and him and Jeremy chatted for a little while until he felt he should head home.

When Jake got home he hated it. His dad was on the phone trying to figure things out. His mom had gone off, probably stress crafting or whatever bullshit it was she did when stressed and no Rich. Rich hadn't even texted yet. He went to his room and tried to focus on homework but all he could think about what was going on for Rich at that moment.

\---

After a while in the car Rich accepted that this was actually happening.

“So where is this foster home anyway?” Rich asked.

“New York State. It's a nice family. A mom and a dad and a little girl, they're good people.” Miss Duke said.

“How long until we get there?”

“About two more hours.”

Rich nodded. They were at an intersection and it was taking an impossibly long time for the light to change. “Could we stop for food? I didn't eat much at lunch. Wasn't hungry then.”

Miss Duke looked at Rich through her rear view mirror. “Yeah we can get something to eat. I wouldn't usually but normally the parents or kids have some more time before the kid gets taken, and it is a long drive.” She told him.

“Thank you.” Rich said.

There wasn't much conversation with Miss Duke, but she bought him food. Rich couldn't hate her. Not completely. It didn't mean he didn't hate the situation though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unfortunately I'll be away from my computer (and the internet in general) for the next couple days, so I won't be able to update for three possibly four days as opposed to the every second day or so. Very sorry for this in advance, if I could set things up to post in the future I would, but you can't do that sadly. You'll just have to hang on until I get back. So sorry


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I survived three nights of camping and holy hell lots happened while I did so, I came back to so many comments and kudos, I just want to say thank you so much for loving this fanfic.
> 
> No trigger warnings.

Around 7 they arrived at a nice looking cottagey home. Rich nervously swallowed and got out of the car. He grabbed his duffle bag and nervously went to the front door with Miss Duke.

Miss Duke rang the doorbell and not seven seconds later a young woman answered the door. She was probably in her mid twenties. She had a two or so year old girl on her hip and soon a very tall muscular looking man came up behind her.

“Mr and Mrs. Anderson, this is Richard.” Miss Duke.

“I prefer Rich, actually. My- my dad called me Richard.” Rich spoke up.

“Rich.” The woman smiled. “I'm Mrs. Anderson but you can call me Chelsea,” She held out her free hand. “This is my husband Dan,” She pointed at him. “And our daughter, Hayleigh.” She referred to the baby on her hip.

Rich shook Chelsea and Dan’s hands. “Nice to meet you.” He said.

“Dan why don't you show Rich where he'll be sleeping while I talk with Miss Duke. Here take Hayleigh.” She handed the baby over. 

“Of course.” Dan said. He took Hayleigh. “This way.” Dan said to Rich heading up the stairs. Rich nervously followed. The only reason he wasn't completely terrified was the small child in Dan’s arms. Dan was taller than Jake, probably 6’6 or something and looked like a bodybuilder. Rich had muscles and could easily take someone taller than him with no muscle, or someone with Dan’s muscle as short as him, but Dan could crush him in a second. Hayleigh somehow eased that fear though.

“This is where you'll sleep while you're with us. Hayleigh is next door unfortunately, but she usually sleeps through the night. The bathroom is across the hall and we're next to the bathroom at the end of the hall.” Dan said, showing Rich a simple room. It was decorated fairly simply and neutrally. 

“Okay.” Rich said, his tone reflecting how small he felt.

“Are you okay son?” Dan asked.

“Hmm? Yeah. Fine.” Rich’s  tone was on edge.

“You don't sound fine. What's going on?”

“I just, I didn't want to come. It's nothing against you or your wife, sir, I just didn't want to leave my friends and all. It's been a really shi- not good, couple of weeks and they've been there for me unlike anyone else. And you're kind of very intimidating.” Rich said, correcting himself as to not swear in front of the baby.

“I understand that it can be tough to just suddenly leave. I get that you feel safe with your friends and the people you were staying with. It's not easy to trust after what you've been through. And I get the intimidating thing a lot, but I wouldn't hurt a fly now would I Hayleigh? Daddy’s nice right Hayleigh?” Dan asked.

The baby enthusiastically shook her head with a smile on her face. She giggled as she did this. Rich melted a little.

“Can I ask an odd question sir?” Rich asked.

“Sure, but please, it's Dan.”

“Okay uh, Dan, do you and your wife drink?” He asked awkwardly.

“We go out for the occasional drink but not often and we don't keep alcohol in the house. Why do you ask?” Dan sat down on the bed and motioned for Rich to as well.

Rich sat down. “It's just, my dad drank, a lot. It freaks me out when people are drinking but it's fine, you said it yourself there's no alcohol in the house. I'm okay, I just wanted to know if you guys were the kind of people to sit down with a beer or glass of wine at the end of the day.” Rich explained. 

“No. We used to be, and maybe will again one day, but we drink very seldomly these days. Hayleigh keeps us in check.” Dan said, the baby smiled when her dad said her name.

“Hayleigh is biologically yours right?” Rich asked.

Dan nodded. “She was a bit of a miracle really. Chelsea was told she could never have kids, so we signed up to foster. Then one day I come home and she's got this little onesie that said ‘my daddy is better than yours’. And by some miracle Hayleigh was a thing. We have Hayleigh and the occasional foster kid, and we're happy.” Dan told Rich. “Do you wanna hold her?”

“I don't have much experience with babies.” Rich told him.

“It's alright.” Dan said.

“Okay.” Rich agreed. Dan handed the small girl over. “How old is she?” Rich asked as he took the small girl.

“18 months.” Dan said. 

“Wouldn't it just be easier to say a year and a half? Why do people always use months?” Rich asked.

“You know I really don't know.” Dan chuckled.

Rich let out a small chuckle too before turning his attention to the baby. “Hi Hayleigh.” He said softly. He held out his non casted hand. She immediately took hold of his index finger.

“She loves you already. And use a soft tone but don't baby talk. This is prime language learning time and it makes me angry that people would dumb down language for babies at this stage.”

“Make sense.” Rich said. “Does she talk yet?” 

“Not much. Just mama, dada, hungy means she's hungry, she’s starting to get names of toys and such but not much, not yet.” Dan said.

Rich nodded. “Hi Hayleigh, do you quite like my finger?” Rich asked.

The baby nodded and grinned.

“Have you had many foster kids since she was born?”

“We had a little boy for a few weeks but he left us, he was quite violent to Hayleigh and Chelsea, he ended up in leaving us for some behavioral therapy thing. Other than that no.” Dan said. Rich nodded.

“Hayleigh I'm Rich, can you say Rich?” 

The baby stared at him as though he had horns. 

“I guess not.” He chuckled.

The front door closed loudly downstairs and the baby was startled, she started crying and reaching for her dad.

Dan took her and soothed the baby. Rich now had a hard time being intimidated by Dan, but was still on guard. 

“Let's head back downstairs? Chelsea has been quite excited for your arrival, I don't know if you're hungry but she made sure to pick up a lot of food when she heard we were getting a teenage boy. And she got cookies for Hayleigh!” Dan said the last part to Hayleigh.

“Coookies!” Hayleigh exclaimed, the ‘o’ a little long and it was more of a long ‘qu’ sound.

“And she says cookies.” Dan chuckled.

“I'm not too hungry, we stopped for food but that was a while ago and I need food with the pain meds I'm on so.” Rich said. “They told you about that right?”

“No. I don't recall. Maybe they mentioned something to Chelsea and she was just so busy she forgot to pass it on. It's no big deal, can I ask why though?” Dan said as they headed back downstairs. 

“Uh, my ribs were cracked badly the same night my wrist was broken, the pain meds are for that. I also have a temporary inhaler that I don't use much, the ribs put pressure on my lung so.” Rich explained.

“I see. I'm sorry it happened to you.”

“I'm just thankful it wasn't worse. I ended up at a friend’s house and he was throwing words around like punctured lung, being in pain I didn't really realize what was happening so. It's okay now. I'm fine as long as I remember to take my pain meds so.” Rich told Dan.

Dan nodded. 

“Coookies.” Hayleigh whined.

“Yes Hayleigh. You can have some cookies.” Dan said.

Once back on the main floor Rich felt lost, Dan put Hayleigh in her high chair in the dining room which was visible from the living room. “Chelsea where'd you put Hayleigh’s cookies?” Dan asked from the kitchen.

“By the baby formula!” She called out, Rich was unsure of where exactly she was.

“Thank you!” He called back. “Here we go Hayleigh.” Dan came back into sight. “Do you want a cookie?” Hayleigh nodded. “Or two cookies?”

“Coookies!” She exclaimed.

“Two cookies it is.” He said and put them down on the tray of the high chair smiling at Hayleigh who picked up a cookie and started munching happily immediately.

Unsure of what to do Rich pulled out his phone, he finally had service again, and he saw it was 7:30. He wondered what Jake was doing right now. 

_ “Hey Jake. I'm sorry about earlier. I'm okay, these people seem nice enough I guess. They have a 1.5 year old, idk how to feel about this…” _ He sent the message.

_ “You're alive!” _ Soon came the response.  _ “At least they're nice right? And hey it could be worse. They could have like, no kids or a ton right?” _ Came another message.

_ “I guess… I just wish I was at home…” _

_ “I get it. I gotta go rn but text me later?” _

_ “Of course. Ttyl Jake. _ ” Rich shut his phone off. He didn't want to talk to anyone else. He just wanted to let Jake know he was safe.

“Sorry for disappearing Rich. There's just a lot to deal with. I spoke with Miss Duke, and unfortunately while you're with us because it's so temporary you won't be doing any school, it's frustrating because you have classes you need to pass and you should be in school but I guess it's not my choice. Miss Duke left then I had to put away some paperwork but I'm free now.” Chelsea said coming into the living room where he was standing. “You can sit down.” She said motioning to the couch and chairs.

“Okay.” He said. He sat down. “If you have a computer I could use I can email my teachers and get some work that way. It's still not great but I understand.”

“Of course. You can use my laptop, I barely use it anyway. I'll pull it out tomorrow morning. Miss Duke also said that tomorrow we gotta head down to the local hospital to get your wrist and ribs checked to see if they're healing good so that's happening tomorrow.”

Rich nodded.

“I'm sorry, this must be very awkward for you.” Chelsea said.

“It's not your fault. I just, didn't expect that I'd be taken into foster care when I left my dad.” Rich admitted. 

“Do you wanna talk about things?” Chelsea asked.

“Not really. Some, somethings do trigger me though, it’s stupid and I get if you don’t wanna listen to them but if you did,”

“Like what? We'll do our best to avoid that stuff, me and Dan want you to be comfortable.” Chelsea stopped him to ask.

“O- okay. Um, people drinking can be scary because you never know how they'll react. Um, yelling, stomping around, being called a faggot brings back some bad memories. I think that's about it.” Rich said quietly.

“Well I can promise you that me and Dan won't be drinking, we never yell unless Dan is watching sports but he can quiet down, we usually aren't stomping around, and we would never call you a faggot Rich. And I don't care if you're straight or gay or pansexual or somewhere in between, it doesn't matter to us.” Chelsea said.

Rich nodded. “Thank you. It, it means a lot that you don't care. And uh, I, I guess I'm bisexual? My soulmate is a guy, we're dating but I've dated girls before so.” Rich told her.

Chelsea nodded. “Well me and Dan don’t give a flying flip. One of my friends in high school was pan, Dan’s sister is a lesbian, and mine and Dan’s best friend since junior high is gay.” She told him. “It must be hard to be ripped away from everyone so suddenly.” She added

“Yeah. You guys seem really nice though so I'll be okay.” Rich told Chelsea and Dan.

“I sure hope so.” Chelsea smiled.

\---

The next day Jake came to school without Rich. Michael came up to him.

“Where's Rich? Is he sick?”

“He didn't text or call you?”

“No? What's going on?”

“He was taken into foster care last night. He was pretty upset about it.” Jake said.

“What? When will he be back?”

“We don't know.”

“Why wouldn't he text me?”

“I wish I knew Michael. But you have to realize he's going through a lot.”

“I guess.” Michael said. “Thanks anyway Jake.”

“Yeah.” Jake said. 

\---

Michael found Christine. “Rich is gone.”

“What?!” Christine asked. “I brought us cupcakes today.” She said sadly. “What happened to him?”

“Jake said he was taken into foster care last night.” Michael told Christine.

“It's temporary right?”

“Hopefully.” Michael said sadly.

\---

Rich finally built up the guts to call Michael by the time it was lunch back at school.

“Hey Michael.” Rich said when Michael answered. 

“Hi. Are you okay? What's going on?” Michael asked.

“I'm fine. I uh, I got a new cast this morning.” Rich said.

“That's not what I meant. Why didn't you talk to me last night, you know, when you were being sent away to live with foster parents?”

“I'm sorry, it's just that so much was going on and it was a mess. I'm okay though. The parents seem nice and they have a little girl, she's a year and a half and she's honestly so cute.” Rich told him.

“I guess that's good.” Michael said. “I wish you were here. Christine brought cupcakes.”

“Man, I wish I was there. I miss you too and Christine’s baking is so good.” 

“It's not as good without you.” Michael said.

“Are you seriously lonely?” Rich chuckled.

“Maybe.”

“Dude, you at least have all your friends. I have a baby for a friend and I'm making the best of it.” Rich laughed.

“I guess you're right.” Michael said. “Are you and this baby good friends?”

“I don't know about me but she sure loves my fingers.” Rich chuckled.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Rich said.

The unwelcome sound of the bell was then heard over the phone.

“I'm really sorry Rich but I gotta go.”

“It's alright. Just call me later?”

“Of course. I love you Rich.”

“I love you too Mikey. Tell everyone I say hi.” Rich said.

“Will do.” Michael promised and the call ended.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for all the love and support you guys continuously give this fic. It means to much to me to get all your comments and receive all the kudos, thank you for that.
> 
> TW: Sickness, hospitals, mentions of surgery

“You miss him don't you?” Chelsea asked as she came into the living room with sandwiches and fries for her and Rich with additional fries for Hayleigh.

“Hmm? Uh, yeah. I didn't get the chance to really say goodbye to anyone so.” Rich said accepting his place of food. He took a bite of the BLT and set it on the table behind him. He was sitting on the floor with Hayleigh. “I can help feed Hayleigh.” He said. “You deserve to be able to eat after you went to the work to make the food.”

“Thank you Rich.” Chelsea smiled. She handed Rich Hayleigh’s bowl of fries. “I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye.” She told Rich.

“It is what it is. Does Hayleigh want a French fry?” Rich turned his attention to Hayleigh. She smiled. He handed her a fry and she started munching happily. “Right now, I’m honestly the most bummed about missing lunch. My soulmate he, he has another soulmate and she loves baking, I guess she brought cupcakes today.” Rich told Chelsea.

Chelsea chuckled. “I guess that would be a reason to be sad.”

“I just, they mean so much to me. We only realized it a little while ago but we all really care about each other.” Rich said and handed Hayleigh another fry.

“I'm glad you found them and that things are going well for you, having those people in your life can make the tough bits easier.” 

Rich nodded. “I'm just glad they don't hate me,” He paused. “My mom died when I was young, before she died life was good I was a very friendly soft little boy but then she died and my older brother soon left for college and my dad got bad and I toughened up. I was less friendly. That stuff, I, I beat up my soulmate’s best friend for years to keep my dad happy. But I'm working on not being so tough now that I won't be beat if I'm not.” Rich told her while feeding Hayleigh more fries.

“Well so far you're doing great. Hayleigh usually isn't the best with strangers, she likes you though so that's good. And I think you're a good kid, most kids wouldn't be so willing to help or hang out with Hayleigh.” Chelsea told him.

“Thanks Chelsea. And I mean, why make you cook and clean and take care of her when I'm here and able to help. And Hayleigh is an angel.” Rich smiled at the baby. He gave her another fry.

“You know you're great with kids.” Chelsea told Rich.

“Ya think?” He asked.

“Yeah. You good with her, you know how to talk to her, how to act with her, I don't know if you swear much but you haven't once around her. For someone who's apparently spent years being tough you seem like a very nice caring boy.” Chelsea smiled.

“Thank you.” Rich smiled.

That night Rich was having trouble sleeping and suddenly he heard a noise telling him he wasn't the only one. Hayleigh was crying. Rich got up and went to her room. She was standing up in her crib.

“Hey Hayleigh. What's wrong baby girl?” Rich asked her. He searched around for her soother in the dark and found it in her crib. He gave it to her before picking her up. He paced around with her, coming up with random stories and telling them to her until she grew tired and feel asleep. He gently placed her back in her crib and tucked her in. Somehow after that he was able to find sleep too.

The next morning he wasn't feeling good but didn't want to be a bother so he pretended nothing was wrong. He woken up and headed down to the kitchen. Chelsea was cooking and Hayleigh was in her high chair.

“Good morning Rich.”

“Morning Chelsea.”

“I heard you last night. In Hayleigh’s room.” 

“I'm sorry. It's just she was crying and I was still awake and I thought I'd help. Please don't be mad.”

“I'm not mad. I'm actually very pleased. You did a good job. Dan doesn't even have that easy of a time getting her down at night sometimes.”

“All I did was give her her soother and pace around with her. I told some random stories and she fell asleep. I tucked her in then went back to bed.” Rich shrugged.

“Well you did a very good job.” Chelsea smiled and set down a plate of food in front of Rich.

“Thanks for that and breakfast.” Rich said.  

“Of course.” Chelsea said sitting down and beginning to feed Hayleigh some yogurt.

\---

Jeremy hated that Rich was gone, Jake was mopey and sad and so were Michael and Christine. Then as a cherry on top Jake started getting sick.

It was a few days after Rich left, Friday now. Jeremy hugged Jake when he got to school. He was hot in temperature.

“Jake you feel really warm.” Jeremy frowned. 

“Really? I've been chilly all morning…” He said. 

“That's not good. Do you have any other symptoms? Headache? Tired? Nauseous? Please tell me.” Jeremy asked, worried about Jake.

“Maybe a little tired? I'm sure it's nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night.” Jake told him.

“I don't like this. Please go home if things get worse?” Jeremy asked.

“Fine.” Jake said. 

\---

He felt worse but didn't go home. By the end of the day he wasn't doing all that great and by that he meant he really was doing horribly.

“Jake why didn't you go home when you started feeling worse?” Jeremy asked.

“I didn't want to bother anyone.” Jake shrugged. Suddenly he clapped his hand to his mouth and ran to vomit in a garbage can. “Maybe I should have bothered someone.” He mumbled to Jeremy.

“No shit sherlock. Come on. I'll drive you home in your car.” Jeremy said.

Jake only nodded and handed over his keys. He leaned over on Jeremy for support.

Jeremy drove him home and helped him to the couch. “I'm really worried Jake. You've gotten bad fast.” Jeremy said.

“Whose gotten bad at what fast?” Emily asked coming into the living room. “Jake honey what's wrong?” She asked when she saw Jake curled up on the couch pale and sweaty.

“He had a fever this morning, he said he'd go home if he got worse but he didn't. He threw up before we left the school even though he didn't eat lunch. I drove him here but I don't know if he should be here or the hospital…” Jeremy told Jake’s mom for Jake.

“Yeah. Usually he doesn't get sick and if he does he's never like this. I don't believe we've met but will you help me get him to the car at least?” She asked Jeremy.

“Sure, and I'm Jeremy Heere. Your husband and my dad are still somewhat friends I think?” Jeremy said.

“That's why you're familiar. You're George’s boy. Well Jeremy, thank you for helping Jake.” She said gathering her purse as Jeremy coaxed Jake into getting up to get in his mom’s car.

Once Jake was in the backseat Jeremy was about to head home.

“Don't go Jeremy.” Jake mumbled. Jeremy looked at him, then at Emily.

“If you aren't busy it might be better to have you around for Jake.”

“I don't have anything going on. I won't go anywhere Jake.” Jeremy said. He got into the car Jake resting his head on Jeremy’s lap. Jeremy pet Jake’s hair while whispering soothing things to him.

At the hospital Jake was quickly taken into a room. The doctor came in soon.

“Jacob Dillinger?” He asked.

Emily nodded.

“Alright, I'm doctor Cooper. What seems to be going on today?”

“Jake has had a fever all day but says he feels chilly, he hadn't slept last night and was tired all day. He threw up, and has just gotten a lot worse from there.” Jeremy told the doctor.

“I see. Jake anything your friend didn't say?” The doctor asked.

“My stomach hurts.” He mumbled.

“Can you describe where?”

“My lower right stomach.” Jake said, he was on his left side curled in a ball.

“I see. This is unwelcome news but this sounds to be ticking a lot of ‘appendicitis’ boxes. If it's alright I'd like to take a quick feel of your stomach Jake.” The doctor explained. 

Jake groaned but nodded to say it was alright he rolled over and laid on his back and pulled up his shirt. If it was better circumstances Jeremy would blush at the sight of Jake’s tight chest and stomach muscles.

“You work out a lot Jake? Not many kids your age have these muscles.” The doctor said.

“He does a lot of sports.” Emily explained.

“Tell me if and when something hurts alright?” The doctor felt around. Jake kept a straight face while the doctor pushed down on his stomach but winced as he pulled his hand away. The doctor did this a few more times.

“Normally I'd like to do some lab work but it seems quite clear Jake has appendicitis and that we'd best operate as soon as possible before the appendix bursts. I'll bring the paperwork. It's a very low risk surgery. This will be your last chance to talk to him before the surgery though.” The doctor continued talking to Emily.

Jeremy went closer to Jake. “Hey.”

“Hi?” Jake said.

“Did you hear what's going on?”

“I need surgery.”

“Yeah. It's not anything major though. I'm sure you'll be fine.” Jeremy told him, his hand over Jake’s.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Jake asked.

“I'll do my best. Do you want me to call Rich?” Jeremy asked.

“Once the surgery is over and I'm out of there fine, then phone him.” Jake told him.

“Okay. Promise you'll be okay?” Jeremy asked. 

“I’ll do my very best.” Jake smiled at Jeremy.

“You better.” Jeremy said as a team of nurses approached. “I’ll see you on the other side of this okay?”

Jake nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jeremy kissed Jake’s forehead before standing aside, Jake’s mom spoke to him a little and soon Jake was taken to the OR. Jeremy and Emily were shown the OR family waiting room. 

“You don't have to stay Jeremy.” Emily told him.

“I want to, and Jake wants me to.” Jeremy said.

“I see.” She paused. “You and Jake aren't just friends are you?”

“No ma'am.” Jeremy mumbled. 

“You don't need to call me ma’am. Call me Emily, please. Can I ask what you and Jake are exactly?”

“B- boyfriends. A couple weeks ago we discovered we're soulmates so.” Jeremy told Emily.

“I see.” Emily said, she wasn’t sure how to process the information.

“You don't believe me.”

“You're just, not what I pictured for Jake. But you seem to be good for him, you've proven you care about him.” Emily told Jeremy.

“Jake is an amazing person. It'd be hard to not.” Jeremy shrugged. Emily went quiet and was looking at her phone, Jeremy pulled his shirt up a little. “They've started surgery already.” He said quietly looking at the so far thin red mark on his lower stomach.

“It's comforting to be able to see where they are approximately on yourself. Jake’s dad has had a few surgeries, it's soothing.” Emily said.

Jeremy gave a slightly nod of agreement and continued to watch the red mark as it moved and changed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've posted last night but I was watching Marvel movies, please don't be mad, I've been hurt enough already, lol. Thank you for the continuous love on this fic, it means a lot

Jeremy spent the next little watching the red mark twist and change about an hour later Jeremy could tell the stitches had been finished and then mark began to fade to a bruise.

“Surgery is over. I'm gonna call Rich, Jake wanted me to.”

“Alright.” Emily said. Jeremy pulled out his phone and called Rich.

\---

Rich was eating dinner with Chelsea and Dan when the call came in. He looked at his phone. “This friend never calls me, it's probably important. I'll be right back.” Rich told them and walked off a little before answering. 

“Jeremy, what's up? You never call me, we've barely ever even texted.” Rich said.

“I have some important news. Everything's fine now, but the key word is ‘now’.” Jeremy admitted to Rich. 

“What's going on?”

“Jake just had surgery. His appendix was removed. He's fine and I would've called sooner but he didn't want me to until surgery was over.”

“Wait, surgery? Like, under the knife surgery?” He was stuck on that first bit of information.

“Yeah.”

“He's okay though?” Rich asked. 

“Well they never paused surgery for anything and it took the typical amount of time.”

“Okay. Um, have him call me when he wakes up? God I wish I was there.”

“I know.” Jeremy said. “It's not easy being away from all your friends with strangers not knowing when you get to come back.” Jeremy said. 

“Have you been in foster care before?”

“Yeah. Not for long but it seems like a somewhat similar situation. They were investigating if my dad was suitable to adopt me when my mom left, it was a mess. Anyway. If you wanna talk you have my number and I'll have Jake call you when he's awake.” Jeremy told him. “There's the doctor. I gotta go.”

“Talk to you later.” Rich said and hung up. He went and sat back down at the table somewhat in a daze.

“Rich are you okay?” Chelsea asked.

“My best friend just had surgery? He's fine but,” Rich trailed off.

“You wish you were at home and with him?” Chelsea asked.

Rich nodded, trying to hold back tears. What he wouldn't have given to be at home in that moment.

“I'm so sorry Rich. Do you want a hug?” She asked.

Rich nodded and accepted the hug from Chelsea. “Thank you.”

“No problem. I understand that it's not easy to be away from your family and friends.”

“What if something had gone wrong? What if he wasn't okay? What if, what if,” Rich trailed off, crying now.

“Hey, let's not worry about that. He's okay, let's not worry about the what ifs. I'm sure that soon he'll wake up and you can use my computer to video chat him. And you'll go home soon.” Chelsea told him.

“Thank you.” Rich said. “I'm no longer hungry. I'll take Hayleigh and we'll go play or something.” Rich said. 

“You don't have to Rich.”

“I want to. She's a ray of sunshine in a world of darkness. I need that right now.” He said, getting up. He took Hayleigh and went upstairs to her room where they played and he talked to her, she didn't understand his problems but she didn't need to. When Rich started crying again Hayleigh looked at him.

“Sssshhh.” She said, obviously copying what she'd experienced her parents do to her. Rich chuckled. The baby stood up and clumsily walked over. She hugged Rich. He wrapped his arms around the small girl. He didn't expect this to happen but he had come to love the little girl.

“Thank you Hayleigh.” Rich whispered.

The baby just smiled. Rich was unsure of how he'd say goodbye to her.

\---

Jake felt horrible when he woke up, but Jeremy was there and that made things better.

“Hey.” He managed to say.

“You're awake.” Jeremy smiled, he'd been sitting in a chair, reading, and holding Jake’s hand. Emily had gone to get Jake some things because he was stuck in the hospital for at least the night maybe two.

“I feel like shit too.” He told Jeremy. 

“I wouldn't have guessed.”

“Did you call Rich?”

“Yes. You're supposed to call him.” Jeremy informed him.

“I'm not surprised.” Jake said.

“You don't have to call him right now.” 

“I have to. Where's my phone?”

“Your mom has it. Use mine.” Jeremy handed it over.

Jake called Rich who answered quickly.

“I was told to call you.” Jake said when Rich answered. 

“Jake! I was so worried. How are you feeling?”

“Shitty but it'll get better.”

“You really had me worried. I cried. In front of Hayleigh. And Chelsea. And Dan. Dan for Christ’s sake!” Rich exclaimed.

“I'm sorry.” Jake said.

“It’s fine. Hayleigh made me feel better. She's pretty smart for someone who wears a diaper.”

Jake chuckled. “Can I call you a little later? Maybe video chat?” Jake asked.

“Yes. Sounds good.” Rich said. “I talk to you then.”

“See ya.” Jake said and the call ended. “Here's your phone.” He handed it back to Jeremy. “Will you come cuddle with me?” Jake asked.

“Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt you or like, rip your stitches or something.” 

“It's fine Jeremy, just come here and lay on my left side. I'll be fine.” Jake said. “Just be careful.”

Jeremy looked at Jake, it was weird seeing him in a hospital bed, in the hospital gown hooked up to IV’s and such, Jake looked out of place. Jeremy carefully climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Jake. “This good? Are you okay?” Jeremy asked.

“Mmm, better now that you're here.” Jake said putting an arm around Jeremy and pulled him closer.

“You know you look very out of place like this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You just, I don't know. It just doesn't look like you belong here. Like you just don't look sick? You don't look you should be in a hospital.”

“Are you saying I'm too pretty to be in the hospital?”

“In a way. Yes.” Jeremy chuckled. 

“I love you.” Jake sat up and kissed the top of his head, immediately regretting it. He winced and sucked in a breath. Carefully laying back down.

“Please, Jake, just relax and heal. You just had surgery, you shouldn't be stretching.” Jeremy said. “I love you and I don't want you to get any- worse.” 

“Fine.” Jake said stubbornly.

“Try and sleep okay? You'll heal faster if you sleep.”

“I'm promised I'd call Rich again.”

“Yeah later, when your mom is bck with your phone. Just please sleep baby? I'll stay right here and I won't go anywhere.” Jeremy promised.

“Fine.” Jake gave in. He snuggled up against Jeremy and rested his head on Jeremy’s chest. Soon falling asleep.

Emily returned not long after. 

“He was awake, he spoke to Rich then stretched and nearly ripped his stitches but I managed to convince him to sleep.” Jeremy told her. 

“He's so peaceful when he's sleeping. Usually he's just go go go.” Emily said.

“I know. It's nice to see him look so peaceful and calm and relaxed.” Jeremy said quietly.

Emily nodded. 

A few hours later Rich was on Chelsea’s laptop video calling Jake. It was late but he didn't care. He nervously waited for Jake to answer.

Soon Jake’s face appeared on the screen. He barely even looked sick. Maybe a little tired. Jeremy who was laying beside him, probably asleep, looked sicker.

“You're alive!” Rich exclaimed. 

“Yep, you're not getting rid of me that easily.” Jake grinned.

“Thank God. You scared me.” Rich said.

“I know.”

“Dude you don't even look sick. Are you sure you're even human?”

“Last time I checked.” Jake chuckled a little but it was clear that wasn't a great idea.

“When did you last check? Kindergarten?” Rich grinned.

“I think I was actually four.” Jake chuckled.

“Maybe you should check again.” Rich told him.

“Maybe.” He smiled. “Everything just happened so fast today. I felt a little gross this morning but by the end of the school day I was throwing up, Jeremy drove me home but by four I was in the OR. It barely even feels real. Until I stretch or laugh or cough.”

“That bad huh?”

“Well it was surgery. I mean the incision wasn't huge but it’s like seven hours old. Man I'm gonna miss so much sports. I'll miss the start of basketball! Tryouts man! I won't even be able to be on the team.” Jake became frustrated.

“The coach knows you and will understand why you couldn't try out and I'm sure you'll still get a spot on the team.” Rich said using rational thinking unlike Jake was at the moment.

“I guess.” Jake said. “So how are things?”

“They aren't all that bad. I honestly thought things would be worse. I'm excited to get home but I also don't know how I'll be able to leave.” Rich told him.

“That good huh?”

“Chelsea is just so nice and caring and easy to talk to about shit, ya know? And Dan he's really good guy, cares a lot about his family. And Hayleigh, she's just so cute and calming. She's amazing. After I spoke with Jeremy I took her and was playing with her, I began talking about what was going on, she didn't understand but she didn't need to. I started crying and the smart little shit hugged me and told me to shush.” Rich smiled.

“Damn. That baby is better at conflict de-escalation than some grown ups.” 

“I know right! She's just so cute and damn I'm just, she means so much to me even though I met her days ago.” Rich told Jake.

“Babies are cute and loveable so that parents won't kill their young.” Jake shrugged.

“Dude, what the hell?” Rich asked. 

“Just something I remember reading once.”

“Huh.” Rich said. “Are you even going to sleep tonight?”

“Probably not. I mean, I slept a ton and now I'm not tired.” Jake shrugged. 

“Since getting here I've usually been logging less hours. When you aren't in school and you're just chilling with a baby all day you don't even notice though.” Rich said. “Plus if Hayleigh wakes up it's usually before midnight and being next door and still awake it's easy for me to get her.” Rich said.

“You're getting up with the baby in the night?”

“I'm choose to. It's not like I have to. Like I said, I'm still awake most of the time and it's just easier. Plus Dan works and Chelsea does all the cooking and cleaning. It's the least I can do.”

“Man you are baby whipped.” Jake chuckled.

“Is that a problem?” 

“I guess there are worse things to be.” Jake said. 

The silence was soon filled with the sound of Hayleigh crying. A new tooth had started poking through and she was in pain.

“Wanna meet the baby?” Rich asked. 

“Is she up?”

“Yep. I'll be back.” Rich stood up and soon came back with a fussy baby in his arms, Jake had to say, it was a good look for Rich.

“Jake this is Hayleigh.”

“She's so cute! Hi baby Hayleigh.” Jake smiled.

The baby continued to be fussy.

“She’s teething.” Rich explained. He offered the baby a teething ring but she choose his finger instead. Sucking on it.

“Ah.” Jake said.

Jake and Rich talked for quite a while longer eventually letting each other go because Jake’s computer was about to die and he didn't have the charger.

Hayleigh was asleep but woke up when Rich tried to put her back in her crib. 

Eventually Rich fell asleep with her asleep in his arms on the couch in the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not many chapters left, the last one will be an epilogue so there isn't a whole lot left but don't worry, there's still lots of story left.
> 
> TW: Suicidal thoughts, suicidal ideation -> (It's brief but it is there)

The next morning when Chelsea couldn't find the kids at first she panicked but then she found them and her heart swelled. She took a picture of Hayleigh and Rich sleeping on the couch and allowed them to sleep. The second Hayleigh made a tiny whimper a few minutes later Rich was up. The baby was awake now. Rich got up and put Hayleigh in her highchair.

“I'm sorry if I freaked you out with us not being in our rooms. I was up video chatting with my friend, the one who had surgery. She got up and was fussy while we were chatting. I went and got her and she just laid in my lap and sucked on my finger because I guess it's better than teething rings. Around one she was asleep but woke up when I tried to put her in her crib. I tried a little more but eventually just came down here where we both crashed.” Rich explained. 

“Thank you.” Chelsea smiled. “All your help has been amazing. I don't know what I'll do when you leave.” Chelsea admitted.

“I won't have an easy time leaving.” Rich said.

“Hayleigh loves you so much already. She'll be lost when you go.” Chelsea said quietly. “I'll start breakfast.” She added after.

Rich spent the rest of the day thinking about everything from that morning. He made such a huge mistake getting close to the Andersons. Especially Hayleigh. He should've kept his distance, seeing as how he wasn’t supposed to and it seemed he wouldn’t be there for long. All he did was hurt people. Rich didn't want to keep hurting people. He  _ couldn't _ keep hurting people.

Rich stayed in his room that day, and into the night he couldn't take things anymore. He didn't feel this way often but when he did, it hit him hard. And it was hitting. Miles from home and the only person who made it feel better, Rich wanted to end it all. He had the means to do so. He'd just gotten a refill on his pain meds for his ribs,  _ surely the bottle would be enough to do the job _ . He thought to himself.

Out of nowhere the thought of Chelsea finding his body crossed his mind. Would she cry? Scream? Would she run to his lifeless body or far away to her husband's arms?

He snapped himself out of it. He couldn't do that to the Andersons. As much as it hurt and as bad as life sucked he realized he couldn't do it. He went and got Hayleigh and slept with her on the couch again, the small child making him feel better. 

Chelsea found them in the morning. “Was she teething again?”

“Uh, n-no. I- I wasn't feeling good, she makes me feel better. I'm sorry.” Rich said, holding back tears. He was quiet for a minute, just holding the baby. “I didn't plan on getting so close to you guys, I, it's just going to hurt when I leave. It'll mess Hayleigh up. I'm so sorry.” He said quietly.

“Oh Rich sweetie.” Chelsea’s heart swelled and cried out all at once. She sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug. “You don't need to apologize. We signed up for this. We knew that you wouldn't be here long. I admit it'll be hard to see you go but don't feel bad for getting close to us.”

Rich let out a few silent tears, but it was getting heavier. “I just wanna go home.” He was ugly crying now and was getting a headache from it.

“I know. I know.” Chelsea comforted him, tears falling down her face too.

“I hate being away from them but when I leave I'll hate being away from you guys. Especially Hayleigh.” Rich told her.

“I get it. But we can talk on the phone and video chat and I'm sure we could visit sometime.” 

“That'd be great.” Rich said. 

\---

Jake was allowed to go home that day after spending two nights in the hospital because of almost tearing his stitches out.

The next day Jeremy came by after school with school work and get well cards from people.

Jake was set up on the couch. Jeremy quickly joined him. They were set up perfectly. Jeremy sat with his back to the armrest of the couch and Jake laying between his bent legs. Jeremy was surprised at how small seeming and almost childish Jake was while sick. He slept a lot too. Jeremy didn't mind though, sleep meant healing and less of a chance of him ripping his stitches out.

“Thanks for bringing this Jer.” Jake said.

“Of course.” Jeremy smiled. “It's weird at school without you and Rich.” Jeremy told Jake.

“I'm sorry.” Jake said sincerely.

“What? Why are you sorry?” Jeremy asked.

“Well Rich might not be gone if I'd done something  more, sooner . And I got sick so, I'm sorry.”

“What? No. Don't feel bad, you did everything you could for Rich and appendicitis isn't caused by anything. It just happens. It's not your fault and I still have Michael and Christine. They're going a little crazy I think but they're still there for me. I'm not completely alone.” Jeremy told Jake.

“I just hate not doing anything already. I had to beg my mom to leave me alone in order for her to make some calls to get the investigation going. Thankfully someone is coming tomorrow to inspect the house and talk to me and my parents I guess? I don't know. It's ridiculous but it's progress I guess.” Jake told Jeremy.

“Progress is good. Rich texted me last night. He wanted to know how to say goodbye to his foster family for when the time came.” Jeremy said.

Jake nodded. “He really loves that baby they have. When I was video chatting with him she'd gotten up, teething I guess, so she was just quietly in his lap while he talked to me. I don't know how Michael and Christine feel about it but Rich well, I used to think I'd be shocked if he had kids, now I'll be shocked if he doesn't.” Jake told Jeremy.

“Christine loves kids, Michael said he doesn't have an opinion on it. I can see them with kids though.” Jeremy shrugged.

“Can you see us with kids?” Jake asked.

Jeremy blushed. “M- maybe a little girl or two?”

“Mmm sounds nice.” Jake said with a smile and Jeremy smiled back. 

\---

Michael didn't usually hang out with Brooke and Chloe outside of class but today had been a really bad day so when they offered to have him come to Pinkberry with them he went.

“So do you know what's going on with Rich? He's been gone for a while.” Chloe asked.

“I really shouldn't say much but he's in New York. He has some stuff to take care of?”

“Is it because of his dad?” Brooke asked. “I know about that so.”

“Yeah. He's actually with a foster family right now. He hasn't spoken to me much though. I think Jeremy has talked to him more.” Michael said sadly. 

“I'm sorry.” Chloe told him.

“It’s alright I understand why, it’s just, I don’t even know. I’m worried about him?” Michael admitted.

“That makes sense, I mean he’s been gone for a while, he’s missing school, and lots is happening with everyone.” Brooke said.

“Exactly. At least he seems to like the foster family.” Michael said, his phone started ringing, he pulled it out. It was Rich. “It’s Rich.” He told the girls and answered. “Hey Rich.”

“Hey Michael. I got bored so I thought I’d call.”

“I’m just at Pinkberry with Brooke and Chlo.” He said. “Want me to put you on speaker?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

Michael put the phone on speaker.

“Hey Rich.” Brooke said.

“ ‘Sup shortie?” Chloe said.

“I’m not that short.”

“You’re five five babe.” Michael said.

“I’m taller than my foster mom, she’s like, five nothing.”

“And what about your foster dad?” Chloe asked.

“He’s like, a foot and a half taller than his wife.”

“So he’s got around a foot on you. Sorry dude you’re short.” Chloe told him.

“It’s okay Rich, you can join the shorties club, it’s you, me, and Christine, surrounded by all of our tall friends.” Brooke chuckled.

Rich laughed.

The four talked for quite a while and had a good time, even if Rich wasn’t actually there.

\---

The next morning at ten in the morning a person showed up at the Dillinger house for the inspection and such.

“I’ll get it!” Jake shouted.

“No you won’t mister. We don’t need you ripping your stitches out. I will get it.” Emily said and pushed Jake back down as he’d sat up quickly wincing when he did it.

Emily went over and opened the door.

“Emily Dillinger?” A man asked, he was dressed formally, and held a tablet under his arm.

“Yes.” She told the man.

“I’m Brendon Murphy, I’m here to do the inspection and talk to you, your husband, and if possible your son, but I’d imagine he’s in school.”

“Actually he’s home today. His appendix was removed a couple days ago and he’s still healing.” She smiled.

“Alright. I think I’ll start with taking a look around. Why don’t you show me the kitchen first off?”

Emily smiled, nodded and showed him to the kitchen, it was meticulously clean, as always, and the fridge stocked like always, it wasn’t a concern. The bathrooms were looked at, all of them were fine. The room set aside for Rich was good and there weren’t many other concerns seeing as how Rich was 17 and things like chemicals and such didn’t need to be locked up.

“I’ll speak with your son first if that’s alright?”

“Yes. I’ll be in my office, Jake can text me when you’re done with him.” She smiled and left Brendon with Jake.

“Jacob right?” Brendon asked.

“Uh, I prefer Jake but yes.”

“ _ Jake _ , I just have some questions, I know you want to help Richard so please answer as truthfully as possible.” Brendon said.

“Alright.”

“Richard often comes here when his father is intoxicated yes?”

“When it’s really bad yeah Rich will come here.”

“And what has your parent’s reaction to this been?”

“They’ve always allowed him to stay over, they loved him, he may as well be a second son, he calls my mom, mom. They only disliked it because Rich refused to go to the police about what was happening.”

“Alright. Did your parents ever try talking to Rich about that before?”

“Yes, almost every time, but Rich always said no because he was scared of what would happen. We finally convinced him to because of what his dad did this last time.”

“The broken wrist and cracked ribs yes?”

“Yeah, both bones in his wrist were broken.”

“Alright. Was that the first time you or your parents took Rich for medical treatment as a result of his father’s abuse?”

“No. We’ve taken him for stitches and x-rays before. Nothing was ever broken before this, other than fingers. Lots of bruises and stitches though.”

“And your parents always covered the cost?”

“Yes. Rich’s dad doesn’t work, plus he’d just get angry and my parents do very well so we always pick up the bill.”

“Why didn’t your parents just go to the police?”

“They’ve wanted to, so many times, but they didn’t want to betray Rich’s trust. They hated doing nothing but wanted to keep Rich’s trust.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how inaccurate this is, I can't promise that accuracy with things in this story will get any better, but if you do like accuracy with things (particularly medical accuracy) go check out my other BMC fic that I've started posting, The C Word!

The questions continued but eventually things ended. When Brendon was done with the questioning he gathered all the Dillinger’s in the living room.

“Mr and Mrs Dillinger, Jake, I believe you will all be pleased to hear that you’ve passed the inspection. The next step will be getting legal custody. A court date has just been set up by me, Mr Goranski will be sent the details and told to come. He will have no choice but to come, however he’ll have to choose to agree to sign over custody. The only problem will be if Mr Goranski doesn’t want to sign over legal guardianship, in which case Richard, and probably your son may be pulled to the stand to testify, and you’ll have to prove why you’re the best option for Rich, but it won’t be hard for you guys, with the inspection report of both homes and the pictures I took, the judge won’t have a hard time deciding this. Mr Goranski is on welfare and is known by the police to be a heavy drinker which already makes you guys a much better option seeing as how you both work and aren’t known to police as anything negative.” Brendon told them.

“Thank you Mr Murphy.” Emily said.

“When’s the court date?” Mr Dillinger asked.

“Thursday, usually we’d give more time but Mr Goranski is currently in custody we can give less than forty eight hours notice. I will get all the right paperwork to all the right places when I leave here.”

“Thank you again Mr Murphy.” Emily smiled.

“Of course. It’s my job.” He smiled and Emily showed him out.

“Rich could be home by Friday!” Emily smiled, tearing up once she closed the door.

“I’ll call him with the good news.” Jake said and pulled out his phone, he called his best friend.

Rich answered his ringing phone quickly. Chelsea was trying to get Hayleigh down for a nap and his phone was very loud. He went to the living room. “Hello?” He hadn’t even checked the caller ID.

“Hey bro.” Jake said over the phone.

“I thought we agreed that bro was lame and outdated Jake.” Rich said.

“Oh calling your friends bro is very outdated, but calling your soon to be brother ‘bro’ will never go out of style.” Rich could  hear Jake’s grin even if he didn’t get what he’d said yet.

“Soon to be brother? The inspection was done?” Rich asked.

“We passed. We go to court Thursday for the legal adoption stuff. I’m pretty sure you gotta be there. Your dad has to come sign over parental rights or whatever, he can try to fight to keep you, but it’s unlikely he’d try and if he does he doesn’t have much of an argument against mom and dad.” Jake told Rich.

“I have to go to court?” Rich asked.

“Yeah. Do you have nice stuff you could wear?” Jake asked.

“Uh, what does one wear to this?” 

“Nicer clothes, nothing crazy. My dad says probably like khakis and a dress shirt or something. I know you probably don’t have a dress shirt with you. My mom can deposit money into your bank account to go get clothes, can you get to a store to get that stuff by Thursday?”

“Uh yeah I’ll talk to Chelsea it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Alright. I’m exhausted because of these pain meds.” Jake admitted. “I’ll text you later.”

“Talk to you then.” Rich said and hung up. Chelsea was coming downstairs.

“Who was that?”

“Uh Jake, the one who had his appendix removed, his parents are adopting me?”

“Right right. What’d he have to say?”

“Well the inspection of their house was done today, they passed it. Uh the court date has been set up for Thursday. Jake’s mom is transferring me money to get clothes for court.” Rich explained.

“Alright. Dan is home he could take you shopping or I could.” Chelsea said.

“Uh, could you? I feel like you'd be better at helping me figure out what's good.” Rich said.

“Alright. I'll go let Dan know we're going and we'll go find you something.” Chelsea smiled and went to tell Dan. Soon her and Rich were in the car. 

“So what are you thinking you should wear?” Chelsea asked.

“Uh I don't know.” Rich admitted. “Maybe like a dress shirt, khakis, and bowtie? And I have glasses I'm supposed to use for reading but never do?” Rich said.

“Well first off, you should use them. And second, that sounds good. You might have to read things and I think that'd make you look very smart. I think it'd look quite nice on you.” Chelsea said and reached over to ruffle his hair.

Rich just smiled at her and soon they got to a store. Not much later they walked out. Rich had gotten khakis a blue dress shirt and a red bowtie.

That day soon ended and Wednesday went by in a blur. Soon it was Thursday. Dan was staying home with Hayleigh while Chelsea took Rich to court. Rich was unsure if he’d be returning, so he had his stuff in the back and he said goodbye to Hayleigh and Dan. With Dan it was a simple goodbye, many thank yous and ended with a slightly awkward firm handshake. With Hayleigh, there was a lot of promises he’d come back and a lot of Rich telling Hayleigh how amazing she was, there were tears involved and not from Hayleigh. It ended with a tight hug before passing her off to her dad.

“You nervous Rich?” Chelsea asked as they walked to the car. She stopped to straighten his bowtie and fix that one piece of his hair that was sticking out of place.

“Yeah.” Rich admitted. 

“What about? I can try and help ease your nerves.” 

“Well like, what if my dad is there and tries to fight for me? What if he shows up wasted? Could he even sign away the parental rights while intoxicated?”

“He wouldn't be wasted, he was arrested and no one paid his bail. They're doing a quiet court, with no jurors and it's not open to the public. They are working on charging him with child abuse without your testimony, just the recording of what you said originally at the police station. I thought you knew. They’re doing it that way to protect you I guess. But the point is, don't worry, he won't be drunk.” Chelsea told him.

“No one told me. But okay.” Rich said. “I'm also like, nervous and like sad about leaving you and Dan and Hayleigh.” Rich admitted.

“Aw. We'll miss you too but if you want you can come and visit, and hey, maybe we could come to your graduation? Everyone usually gets two guests, but the Dillingers will already be there as Jake’s guests. Just an idea. This isn't goodbye is my point.”

“That sounds good. And I really hope it's not.” Rich said.

“You're one of the best foster kids we've had. It won't be.” Chelsea smiled at him.

Soon they arrived at the courthouse. Jake was already there with his parents. Jake was wearing a purple sweater over a white dress shirt and some jeans. Rich saw him and immediately shouted “Jake!” He ran over and hugged his best friend tightly enough it lifted him off the ground. 

“Hi. Ow.” Jake winced.

“Right sorry.” Rich let go. “I'm just really happy to see you.” 

“It's alright.” Jake chuckled.

“Uh, Chelsea this is Jake, and his parents Emily and Nathan.” 

“Chelsea Anderson.” She held her hand out to shake Emily and Nathan’s hands.

“Emily Dillinger. Thank you so much for taking care of Rich. I know he, or any teenage boy can be a handful.” She smiled.

“Rich has been great. Helping out whenever he can. The last two weeks or so me and my husband haven't had to get up in the night with our 18 month old because Rich here insists on getting her. He's even brought her to his bed or crashed on the couch with her.” Chelsea smiled. “It's been amazing having him around, he's a great kid.” Chelsea added.

Soon the court was called into session. “We are here today to decide the parental rights of minor Richard Goranski. Currently his father, Peter Goranski, has parental rights, but there is great reason to believe he is an unfit parent, and Mr And Mrs Dillinger are seeking custody. Mr Goranski, are you willing to sign over parental rights of your son?” The judge asked.

“No! He's my son! I'm not signing him away.” Peter shouted.

“Order in the court. No shouting. Mr Goranski if this is how you stand you must provide evidence that you are a better parent than the Dillingers would be. Can the evidence collected be brought forth?” The judge said.

Rich was starting to panic. Jake put an arm around him. “It'll be okay.” Jake told him quietly. Rich just nodded in response.

“Mr Goranski, Mr and Mrs Dillinger please rise,” The judge asked, they all did so. “Mr Goranski, are you currently employed?” the judge asked.

“No.”

“Mr and Mrs Dillinger are either of you currently employed?”

“Yes, we both are your honor.” Nathan answered.

“Mr Goranski, what is, if any, your weekly income and where does it come from?”

“I get three hundred bucks a week.”

“Where from?” The judge asked. 

“Through welfare.” Mr Goranski admitted.

“Mr and Mrs Dillinger, weekly income and where it comes from?”

“Together we received around three thousand a week your honor, we have a very successful business that we own.” Emily said.

“Mr Goranski, can you tell me what are your son’s grades like?”

“Uh, I'm not sure your honor.” He admitted.

“Dillingers, what are you son’s grades like?”

“Jake’s grades are very high. Rich’s are also quite reasonable although he hasn't been able to attend school recently so I'd imagine they've dropped a little.” Nathan answered. 

“Mr Goranski do you think you can describe the current contents of your fridge?”

“Uh, beer and probably some rotten leftover hamburgers because I haven’t been home in a while.”

“Dillingers? Contents of your fridge currently?"

“Stocked with fruits, vegetables, snacks, we've got some soda, milk, a lot of different sauces and condiments, probably leftovers in containers. Some meat that'll be used for dinner tonight, and I'm sure I'm forgetting things.” Emily answered. 

“Alright, that right there as well as home inspection pictures from both houses prove that Mr Goranski is an inferior parent, especially considering the charges that Mr Goranski is currently facing. The questions went to show how the two parties care for their children. Mr Goranski with this and your impending imprisonment I cannot allow you parental rights and they are being forcefully removed. If Richard who is here would like to talk to you, you may have five minutes. It is his choice. After that you will be taken back to the prison you are currently incarcerated in.” The judge announced. “Mr and Mrs Dillinger you may be seated. Richard Goranski please rise.”

Rich nervously stood up.

“Would you like to speak alone with your father for five minutes?”

Rich swallowed. He looked over at his dad, his dad didn't even seem human to him anymore. He looked away from his father and spoke. “No I wouldn't your honor. I don’t believe I have nothing to say to him.” Rich said.

“Alright, you may be seated.” 

Rich quickly sat back down. 

“If the guards would please remove Mr Goranski,” The judge said.

“No! That is my son! He's my son! You can't do this! I wanna talk to him! He's my son! You can't deny me the right to talk to him! You can't do this that is  **my** son!” Mr Goranski shouted as he was dragged out of the room by guards.

“Order. Mr and Mrs Dillinger will you please approach the stand.”

Mr and Mrs Dillinger went up to the stand. 

“Do you swear to take care of Richard Goranski as you do your own son?”

“We do.” Emily said.

“Do you promise that under your care Richard Goranski will thrive and be provided with all he needs?”

“We do.” Nathan said.

“Read and sign these papers please.”

They took the papers read them and signed them. 

“Mr and Mrs Dillinger, you successfully have gained full custody of Richard Goranski. The foster family he is with will say goodbye and he will be turned over to you by tomorrow morning.” The judge said. “This court is adjourned.”

A couple minutes later Rich, Jake, Emily, Nathan, and Chelsea were gathered outside the courthouse.

“You brought your things right Rich?” Chelsea asked.

He nodded, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. 

“Rich if you want to spend one last night with the Andersons it's fine.” Emily told him.

“I- I already said goodbye to Dan and Hayleigh. I wouldn't want to confuse Hayleigh anyway.” He bit his lip to try and keep the tears from falling. “Plus I can be in school for tomorrow.” He said. “It's nothing against you Chelsea, I just. I, I don't know.” He admitted.

“It's alright Rich I understand, but remember what what I said, it's not a permanent goodbye.” Chelsea smiled at Rich even though she was tearing up.

“We'll give you guys a minute.” Emily said, stepping away from them pulling Nathan and Jake away with her.

“I’ll miss you Chelsea. You, Dan, and Hayleigh. You all mean so much to me.” Rich told her.

“We'll miss you too Rich. You've been amazing.” Chelsea told him. “We will see you again.”

“Yes. You guys are coming to my grad and I don't care if Hayleigh’s second birthday is just some arrowroot cookies and apple juice in your dining room, I'm coming.” Rich said.

Chelsea nodded. She pulled Rich into a hug and he gladly hugged back. “I'll miss you.” She told him.

“I'll miss you too.”

Soon Rich had gotten his bag from Chelsea’s car. He tried to hide it as he cried watching her drive off.

Jake put an arm around Rich. “You'll see them again.” He said.

“Yeah.” He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich is back at home now and everything should be great now right? WRONG, because I'm a huge angst-addicted asshole, you're welcome.
> 
> TW: Car accidents, hospitals

Rich was upset and frustrated but happy and excited, and just so confused but at the same time, he was numb. This didn't feel real. He looked at the time. School was out. “Can you drop me off at Michael’s?” He asked Nathan.

“Michael, as in the Mell boy?” Nathan asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Can do.” He said.

Rich texted Michael and said he was on his way and would explain it when he got there.

Soon they pulled up and he got out of the car. He knocked on the door. 

Michael quickly answered. “Rich! What's going on? I thought you were in New York with your foster parents.”

Rich just started crying again.

Michael pulled the shorter boy inside and down to the basement where Christine was too. 

“Rich! What's wrong?” She asked. 

Rich told them what had happened and how we was feeling. 

“It's okay Rich.” Michael told him.

“You'll be okay Rich. I'll go make us some tea, you look cold.” Christine said and headed off upstairs.

Michael grabbed a blanket. Rich took off and put his glasses and bowtie on the table. He undid the top two buttons on his shirt as well and snuggled up to Michael, stealing his warmth. 

Michael covered him with the blanket and held him close while whispering things to him and telling him it'd be okay.

Christine came back soon with tea for them all. “This will warm you up and calm you down.” She smiled and handed the mugs out before sitting next to Rich.

Rich took his and drank it fairly quickly. He fell asleep on Michael not long after and Michael was just glad to see him having drinken something and sleeping now. He looked calm and at peace a total 180 from what he'd been like when he showed up there. Michael just hoped he'd sleep for a while.

“I'm just glad he's sleeping.” Michael admitted to Christine.

“Me too. He looked like he hasn't slept in days.”

“He probably hasn't.” Michael said. He took a picture and sent it to Jake with a message “ _ He cried and told us what happened then calmed down a little before falling asleep _ ” He put his phone away. “We'll let him sleep.”

\---

Jake’s phone buzzed. A message from Michael and an attachment. He read the message and looked at the picture. “Michael just texted me, Rich fell asleep.” Jake told his mom.

“At least he’s safe and sleeping.” She said.

“Honey, you’ve gotta remember, the poor boy has been through a lot these past couple hours Emily. It was hard enough for me to do that to Peter who was my best friend in high school and I haven’t spoken to him in years, I can’t imagine what it was like for Rich.” Nathan said.

“I know, I know.” She said. “I just worry about him.” She admitted.

“I know. I do too.” Nathan said.

“We all are worried about him.” Jake said. “But Michael and Christine got him, he’s in good hands.” Jake told his parents.

\---

Rich slept for about four hours and woke up around seven in the evening. Christine had gone home a little before that.  “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Rich said.

“It’s alright Rich. You seemed like you needed it.” Michael said.

“I did.” He agreed. “It still doesn’t feel real.” He told Michael.

“The adoption and everything?”

“Yeah. I just,  _ ah! _ ” Rich exclaimed.

“I get what you mean, I don’t know how it feels, but I know what you mean.” Michael said.

“I need to get out of these clothes.” Rich said.

“You look very cute, especially when you had the bowtie and the glasses, by the way what’s up with those?” Michael asked.

“Thanks. And I’m supposed to use them when reading but I always forget them.” Rich explained.

“They’re cute.” Michael smiled.

Rich yawned and stretched. “I should get going.”

“I can drive you.” Michael offered.

“That’d be great.” Rich smiled, he grabbed his glasses and bowtie and Michael grabbed his car keys.

Michael and Rich got into the car and Michael began driving. “You’re sure you’re gonna be okay?” Michael asked and looked over at Rich.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Rich said. The drive was quiet and calm there wasn’t much traffic until they got to a busy intersection, the light turned green for them and Michael went, before the boys knew what was happening, Michael’s PT Cruiser had been slammed into by a minivan. Michael’s side of the car was hit. He lost consciousness practically on impact.

Rich didn’t lose consciousness. He was barely even hurt, at least it didn’t feel like he was. He opened his eyes only to realize that the car had rolled and they were upside down. He tried to find his phone but when he couldn’t he began to panic, Michael didn’t look good, Rich reached over and looked for Michael’s pulse, it was rapid and uneven, something not good, but at least he had a pulse. 

Rich tried to undo his seatbelt but it wouldn’t go. He tried to find his phone again and thankfully did. The screen was smashed up but it still worked, he called 911 who told him to stay in the car if possible and to not move. 

Soon help arrived and both him and Michael were pulled from the car. From there it was a blur. He was in an ambulance and then he was at the hospital getting x-rays and scans. He got a bunch of stitches but he was pretty okay. The doctor that was stitching and bandaging him was just finishing when Emily and Jake came rushing over.

“Rich, oh thank god you’re okay! We came the second we got the call. What happened?” Emily asked.

“Michael was driving me home, we were going through an intersection, we had a green light but someone didn’t stop for their red light and slammed into us, Michael’s car flipped because it was so small compared to the car that hit us.” Rich said, there was no emotion in his voice making it clear he was in shock.

“Thank god you’re okay. We just can’t get a break can we?” Emily said.

“I’m guessing you were on the side of the car that didn’t get hit?” Jake asked.

Rich nodded absentmindedly.

Jake sat down beside Rich. “How was Michael when you last saw him?” Jake asked, he looked at all of the bruises on Rich, but there wasn’t much telling whose bruises were whose.

“Bad.” He whispered.

“It’s okay. The doctors are working on him now. He’ll be okay.” Jake said.

A different doctor then came in. “Richard Goranski. We have all your films back now, everything looks fairly okay. You do have a bad concussion though, so we’d like to keep you here overnight for observation.” He said, he turned to Emily and began talking with her.

“You’re gonna be fine and I’m sure Michael will too.” Jake smiled.

Rich just nodded.

“You should call Christine.” Jake told him.

“I hadn’t even thought about that.” Rich admitted. “I don’t know if I can tell her.”

“I know it’s not easy. We can call her and then Jeremy, we’ll do it together because I know it’s not easy, okay?” Jake said.

Rich nodded. “Can we use your phone though? My screen kinda got smashed in the accident and I almost got splinters calling 911.”

Jake nodded. Christine’s number was in his phone after they’d been in a play together last year. He called her and put it on speaker.

“Jake! You’ve never called me before! I was surprised. Anyway, what’s up?” She asked all chriply when she answered. Rich’s heart broke a little.

“Hey Chris, uh, it’s me and Jake here actually, you’re on speaker. Uh listen, we’ve uh, we’ve got some bad news.” Rich said, tears started sliding down his face. Jake leaned over and put an arm around his best friend.

“What’s going on?” She asked, the chripiness gone.

“You’re wearing pants and long sleeves right now aren’t you? Michael was driving me home a little while ago, and we got into an accident.” Rich explained, now crying.

Jake held Rich. “We don’t know how Michael is but it seems he got the worst of it.” Jake told her.

“OH my god!” She said. The sound of her pushing up sleeves and pant legs and such could be heard over the phone. “I’m coming to the hospital.” Her voice was quiet and she sounded somewhere between worried and scared.

“I don’t think you can see Michael.” Jake told her.

“Well I can see Rich and be there when there’s news about Michael.” She said. “You’re not stopping me.” She added.

“Okay.” Rich said. “Thank you Christine.” He added as an afterthought.

“Of course. I’ll see you soon.” She told him and hung up.

“I’m thinking maybe I should go tell Jeremy in person. He’s probably gonna take it a lot harder and maybe it’s best if he doesn’t come here but he’s only going to not come if someone’s stopping him from coming and I think his dad is away on a business trip right now.” Jake continued to think about that.

“Okay, but promise that you’ll stay until Christine get’s here?” Rich asked.

Jake nodded. “Of course.”

Christine soon got there and Jake took his mom’s car and went to Jeremy’s house. He knocked on the door and Jeremy answered.

“Jake! It’s like, nine at night what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I have some bad news. Can I come in?” Jake asked.

Jeremy let him in and they went up to his room even though Jeremy’s dad was away for business.

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked.

“Rich and Michael got into a car accident. We don’t know how bad Michael is yet but he got the worst of it.” Jake explained.

“Oh my god.” Jeremy exclaimed, he put his hands to his face, thinking. He took a shaky breath. “I need to go, I need to be there with him, I, I, I,” Jeremy began to cry.

“Hey, hey hey, first, it’s okay, second, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jake said.

“Why not? Michael is my best friend, I should be there for him.” Jeremy protested, tears beginning to pour.

“We don’t have any news on him and his parents aren’t even allowed to be with him yet, there’s no point in being there yet. We can go when there’s some news okay?” Jake offered.

Jeremy gave in and nodded, tears continuing to fall. “How’s Rich?” Jeremy asked.

“Concussion, bruised up, lots of little cuts. He’s gotta spend the night for observation but it could be worse.” Jake said.

“Will you stay here with me?” Jeremy asked.

“Of course.” Jake smiled softly at him.

They curled up on the couch for a while, Jeremy was still obviously upset. He looked over at Jake. “I can’t stop thinking about it. I just, I just wanna forget, feel something else.” Jeremy said to his boyfriend.

“I know Jeremy. I know.” Jake said, he pulled Jeremy into a tight hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finger slipped. I'm (not) sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	15. Chapter 15 (Final Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, my life is a mess and my sanity is basically a window with cracked glass because it's been shot and there's just a bandaid over the bullet hole like that makes it all okay.
> 
> This is sad, this is angsty. I sobbed while writing it. I sobbed while editing it. I sobbed while doing my second edit even though it was literally twenty minutes after the first and I knew exactly what was coming.
> 
> I wanna apologize for the medical inaccuracy, but it's a story so we can just pretend right? Right? We're pretending.
> 
> TW: Hospitals, death
> 
> *!!Please read this all the way through, there's a point where you'll want to stop, but you need to keep reading as much as it hurts. I promise that it should be worth it.!!*

The boys eventually fell asleep but around 2 in the morning Jake’s phone started ringing and it woke them up. Jake fumbled to answer it. 

Jeremy, who woke up the second he heard the phone ring, watched and listened to Jake who didn’t talk long and soon hung up.

“We’re going to the hospital.” He told Jeremy. 

“Why? Is Michael awake? Or at least able to have visitors?” Jeremy asked hopefully.

“More like his vitals and stats are dropping and they don’t know if he’ll be able to make it to seven in the morning.” Jake said solemnly, but the truth was, he was just as scared as he’s sure everyone else would be. He wasn’t as close to Michael as others, but he was still a friend, and the thought of losing the red-hoodie wearing, music and anything vintage living, blind as a bat, smart friend he’d gained in not long ago, in the form of Michael Mell was scary.

Jeremy knew it was bad the second he said the first word because the fearless rock of the group sounded hurt and scared. It took him a second to process all of what Jake said. “No, no that’s, that’s impossible. That can’t be happening.” Jeremy denied it.

“I know, I know, it doesn’t seem real.” Jake paused. “His parents want you to come. They said his friends but only named you specifically according to my mom.” Jake added after a little while.

“What if he doesn’t make it Jake? What if he,” Jeremy couldn’t bear to finish the sentence.

“It’s okay Jeremy. It’s okay. Let’s get to the hospital.” Jake said, not addressing Jeremy’s questions and not saying it  _ will _ be okay because it very well might not end up that way, so he said it  _ is _ because, for now at least, they hadn’t lost a friend, at least, not yet. 

About twenty silent minutes later they got to the hospital and went to the front desk. “We’re here to see Michael Mell? I was told they don’t think he’ll make it until morning.” Jake explained.

The nurse didn’t even type anything into her computer, as though she’d been told not to give a hard time to anyone coming for Michael. “Room 312, head left from here, take the elevator up to the third floor, go right you’ll see a nurses station, go past it. Second door on the right.” The nurse told them.

“Thank you.” Jake said and took Jeremy’s hand following her directions. 

They headed up to Michael’s room, Michael’s dad was sitting in chairs outside the room looking at his lap. His mom was sitting in a chair beside her husband. Rich and Christine were in there. Rich looked up and saw them. 

“Take your time.” Jake told them gently. “We can wait.” He added. Jeremy might be Michael’s best friend, but these were his soulmates, and he didn’t want them to rush their goodbyes. That thought stuck in Jake’s head. They’re saying their goodbyes right now, everyone here was 16 and Rich and Christine wear saying their goodbyes to their soulmate. He felt sad for them, but angry at the same time. He decided to not voice any of this though, it’d make things worse he’d imagine.

Jeremy was stuck looking at Michael, he was hooked up to what seemed like a billion machines and he couldn’t begin to decipher what was wrong. Jake pulled him out of the room to by the doorway. 

Soon Rich and Christine came out. Jeremy noticed they were holding hands, he’d ask later, or maybe not. They’re soulmates with the same guy, and that guy is dying. He decided he wouldn’t bother, the answer was clear. They gave Jeremy and Jake a look and a nurse came over to get Rich back to his room.

“I wasn’t close to Michael, do you wanna go alone?” Jake asked, his head was spinning. He’d never said goodbye to someone before, and he had no idea what to say anyway, so he decided he wouldn’t say anything at all.

“Just, stay close?”

Jake nodded in understanding.

Jeremy took a deep breath and entered the room, he sat down beside Michael. Jeremy wasn’t sure what to say at first. “Michael, my best friend for 12 years, my first friend, there’s been a lot of time where you were my only friend, my rock, the person who’s there for me whenever I need, the one who has been with me at my highest and lowest moments. I, for the first time, don’t know what to say to you. Why is this happening? What happened?” He asked.

“One moment you were fine, the next Jake is at my door telling me you were in a car accident, and then a second later a call is coming in saying that you’re not expected to make it the next five hours. What the hell happened? I remember when we were kids and everything was happy, and fine, and good. I wanna go back to that Mikey, none of this growing up and being almost adults and figuring out life and love and death shit. I’m not ready, not if I don’t have you. How could you do this to me? How could you just leave me? I don’t wanna live in a world if you aren’t in it with me.” Jeremy was sobbing at this point. He paused and took a breath.

“Michael, I’m supposed to be saying goodbye to you but the harder I try the more I can’t, I don’t know how, I just can’t, I knew a day would come when we’ll have lost each other but it wasn’t supposed to happen for at least another 60 years goddammit. What about all our shitty business ideas we had? What about being there for each other at graduation? What about being best man at each other’s weddings? What about being the godfather to each other’s children? What about our children growing up together? What about introducing our children and grandchildren to pacman, and the late night slushie runs, and Apocalypse of the Damned? You can’t tell me we’re just gonna throw that away Michael.” Jeremy looked at the time. It was now 3 in the morning. 

“The answer is we’re not gonna just throw that away Michael. You’re gonna make it through the next four hours, and five hours and six hours, and the millions of hours that lie ahead until we’re old and wrinkled.” Jeremy told him. He looked at the numbers on the machines around him, they’d dropped since him and Jake got there. He looked at his shoes.

Jeremy looked back up at Michael. “But if you don’t make it through the next four hours, please know that you’re my best friend and no one will ever replace you, and I love you, and I won’t forget you because you always have been and always will be my best friend, and more importantly, my player one, Michael Mell.” Jeremy finished.

Jake was there and he pulled Jeremy into a hug and out of the room. Jeremy sobbed for a few solid minutes until it slowed, the pain and sadness didn’t, but the tears did. Mrs. Mell was there.

“If you wanna stay up here you can, he’s only supposed to have two visitors and they are supposed to be family but in this kind of circumstances they bend rules.” She told Jeremy.

“I’m sorry but I can’t it’s just too much.” Jeremy said.

“That’s alright. Um, they’re keeping Rich and everyone downstairs updated as much as they are us so that’s another option.” She said.

“Alright. That’s where I’ll be.” He told her.

She nodded and hugged Jeremy, who hugged her back. She then told Jeremy Rich’s room number, and they headed down there. Rich was in the general ward with his own room so he could have as many visitors as he wanted within reason, this meant that Rich, Christine, Mrs. Dillinger, and now Jake, and Jeremy were too. 

“Has anyone told Brooke and Chloe? Michael and them can be pretty close at times.” Christine said, she had practically shut off her emotions and was just thinking of all the things that should be done.

“We should tell them. They could come and sit here with us while we wait for news.” Rich said. Everyone seemed to agree, even though they all knew it’d be likely they wouldn’t get much good news.

Jake called Chloe who answered her phone pretty quickly for the middle of the night.

“Jake, why are you calling me at three in the morning?” She asked, sounding annoyed.

“Because me, Rich, Christine, and Jeremy all think you and Brooke should come to the hospital and sit with us while we wait to see if Michael will live until 7am which he isn’t supposed to.” Jake told her, bitterness in her tone because it was simply the wrong time for her to have used that tone around him.

Chloe was silent for a minute. “We’ll be there in twenty minutes. Does anyone want some coffee?”

\---

True to her word, twenty minutes later Chloe showed up with Brooke and two trays of drinks. 

Chloe handed Mrs. Dillinger her strong coffee, Rich his decaf because that was the only coffee he was allowed to have, Jake and Jeremy their coffees, and Christine the tea she wanted. Jake quietly filled her and Brooke in on the details and they all sat there, waiting for some kind of news, but all they got was the occasional update from a nurse that his stats had just dropped more. Around an hour and a half later the nurse came back in.

“Michael’s vitals have dropped yet more, almost to zero. The doctors are still doing their best to get the numbers going up but things aren’t looking very well at this point. I’m so sorry.” She told them and left.

“I still can’t believe this is happening.” Jeremy mumbled to Jake.

“I know. I’m having a hard time too.” Jake told him. 

“We all are.” Christine said.

The nurse then came back a few moments later. “I’m sorry to say but Michael is flatlining, there’s no more that we can do for him, I’m so sorry for your loss.” She said. 

Jeremy turned and buried his face into Jake’s chest. Brooke and Chloe put their heads together, softly crying and holding one another. Rich and Christine both cried as they watched the bruises they were covered in lose their color and the skin start to thicken up, turning to scars and hugging themselves, neither of them wanted anyone else, not even each other. They wanted the scars to not be scars, to be bruises, to still have Michael. Mrs Dillinger didn’t know Michael but she too shed tears, understanding that someone close to both of her sons had died, that it very well could’ve been her own son.

Everyone stayed like this for a little while, until Jake looked up. Rich and Christine had both curled into themselves and didn’t notice it. The should-be-scars were bruises. “He’s not dead.” Jake said, it was emotionless, he didn’t know how to feel.

“We wish that too Jake.” Chloe mumbled.

“No. Look at Chris and Rich, he’s not dead.” Jake said it again.

Everyone looked up. Jeremy saw and went running without a word. He went as fast as he could towards the room Michael had been in, nearly crashing into the nearby nurses desk, nurses and doctors were talking. “He’s not dead. Michael Mell, he’s not dead!” Jeremy shouted frantically.

“Young man, I know that these are hard times, and I’m very sorry for your loss but,” A doctor started only for Jeremy to cut him off.

“No you don’t understand. His soulmates were getting scars, but it’s back to bruising.  _ He’s not dead _ .” Jeremy fought.

The doctors and nurses looked at him before they all exchanged a look and rushed to Michael’s hospital room. Jeremy followed and waited by the door so they had space. Mr and Mrs Mell were so in shock and sad they didn’t seem to realize or notice. They were just sitting in some chairs by the nurses station, not paying attention to anything going on, they were too absorbed in their grief.

“It’s a miracle.” A doctor said to another doctor.

“His stats are still low but he has stats, which is something we couldn’t say five minutes ago.” One of the nurses said as they hooked things back up and turned machine’s back on.

“I want new scans and lab work.” The one doctor told everyone else, he came back over to Jeremy. “You were right kid, this doesn’t happen often, correction, this doesn’t happen. It is very rare for someone’s heart to stop and suddenly restart itself, especially with this level of trauma to the patient. My point is your friend is alive, and it’s a miracle, it might’ve gone unnoticed if you hadn’t said something to us.” The doctor said to Jeremy and went to talk to Michael’s parents. 

Once things calmed down a bit, and Michael had unbelievably seemed to stabilize; Jeremy, Rich, and Christine all took turns sitting by Michael’s bed waiting for him to wake up. His parents were there, but they’d seemed to have taken a pessimistic stance towards it to stop themselves from getting hurt again in the event things went south again.

\---

It was three days since Michaels heart had stopped and miraculously restarted on it’s own. Jeremy was sitting with Michael, he’d been talking to Michael, a lot, hoping maybe Michael could hear him, he wasn’t even talking about anything specific. Jeremy paused and sighed when he realized that he’d been talking for two hours straight without pausing. Michael probably couldn’t hear him.

“So you do know how to shut up.” Jeremy heard, the words spoken by a weak, groggy, sounding voice. He looked up, Michael’s eyes were open and he was looking at Jeremy.

“Michael! You’re awake!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“I know I am.” He spoke weakly, like he was in pain, but he was awake, and more importantly alive.

“Michael we thought we lost you, fuck, we  **did** lose you. Fucking asshole, don’t you dare do that again.” Jeremy threatened.

“Sorry.” Michael mumbled sheepishly.

“I’m just glad you’re still here and awake now. Jesus, can I hug you?” Jeremy asked.

“Of course.” Michael didn’t even finish saying it before Jeremy had pulled him into a crushing hug. “Ow, ow ow.” Michael said.

“Sorry.” Jeremy loosened his grip. “I’m just really glad you’re still here.”

“Me too. I remember the crash, I was driving Rich home and,  _ Rich _ , is he okay?” Michael asked, beginning to panic.

“Calm down Michael. He’s fine, he did end up with a concussion, needed some stitches for some cuts in places, but you definitely got the worst of it.” Jeremy explained.

“Where is he?” Michael asked.

“Me, him, and Christine have been taking turns sitting here with you for the past couple of days, we usually crash at Chris’s because she lives closest. That’s where he is now.” Jeremy told him.

“I wanna see him, wanna see both of them.” Michael said.

“I’ll call him.” Jeremy smiled.

Three days later Michael was moved down to the general ward and was finally able to have more than two visitors at once. Jeremy, Christine, Rich, and Jake were all there and they spent their time just happy that they were all there and that everyone managed to make it out of the mess that was the last two months, alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue, I'm not sure when exactly I'll post it but it should be posted soon, I'm just not sure how long I want it to be and what direction I wanna go with it, but keep your eye out for that if you're interested.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title states, this is an epilogue, although I hope no one will be upset about that?
> 
> So I have no impulse control, I was thinking maybe I'd post this in a couple of days or a week, but then my impulse control center of my brain, (I learned the name and then forgot it, hahaha my life is a mess) was like, nah bro let's post it RIGHT NOW so now I'm posting this. I hope you'll like it, it's literally just approx. 1400 words of fluff?

A couple months later Michael, Christine, and Rich were in Michael’s basement on his couch, with Michael between the two others. They’d been cuddling and watching movies but were all getting somewhat bored after multiple movies.

“Michael?” Rich asked.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Well first this is really awesome and I’m glad we’re finally able to do this, the three of us wasting an entire day together? You spent way too much time in the hospital and at doctor’s appointments and such, but also,” Rich looked at Christine.

“Me and Rich have been talking about some stuff lately.” Christine told him.

“What is it?” Michael couldn’t decide who to look at, and he was a little nervous.

“Well there’s lots of stuff.” Rich paused. “First, me and Chris have agreed we wanna be in a queer-platonic relationship, not that we think you’ll mind.” Rich started.

“You guys weren’t already?” Michael asked, genuinely surprised that they hadn’t already been for the past months since the accident.

“We may have well as been, yes, but now we’re officially titling it.” Christine explained to him.

“Okay.” Michael chuckled.

“We’ve also just been talking about like, the future, mostly just things we’d like to have in the future, but we wanna share our thoughts and ideas with you.” Rich said.

“Alright.” Michael was intrigued.

“We wanna have a big house,” Christine told Michael.

“By the coast,” Rich continued.

“Right on the beach,” Christine smiled.

“With a big kitchen,” Rich sighed happily, just thinking about it made him happy.

“Lots of big windows to let light in,”

“It’d be nice if some day we had kids,”

“A little girl and a little boy or two,” Christine was now the one to sigh happily at the thought.

“Christine would be ‘mom’, I could be ‘dad’ and you could be ‘papa’ or if the kids grow out of that then ‘pops’.” Rich said.

“They’re just ideas, but we both love them.” Christine finished.

“I like them too.” Michael told them with a small smile.

“Really?” Christine asked.

“You’re not just saying that?” Rich looked at him.

“Of course I like them. Any future with you guys is enough for me, but that one sounds really nice.” Michael said.

“We don’t have to do or have all that stuff, I mean, it’d be nice, but the point is, we want to- we plan to have a future together. And we just really wanted to share it.” Christine smiled.

Michael smiled as well. “Like I said, any future with you guys in it is all I want. I love you guys.”

“Could I show you guys something? I just thought of it, and I really wanna show it to you. I think you’ll both really like it.” Rich asked.

“Okay?” Michael was unsure of what his boyfriend was about to do, but trusted him when he said he’d like it.

Rich soon disappeared. He dashed out to his car. He found out that never having much money to spend made it really easy to save money, and although Emily and Nathan offered to buy him a car, he refused, and paid for it himself with paychecks from the part time job he’d gotten. He soon came back with a guitar case.

“Rich is that what I think it is?” Christine asked

Rich opened it and pulled out the guitar. “I don’t know why I never told you guys before, but ta-da I play guitar.” He chuckled. “I wrote you, well, us, a song.” He explained.

“That’s so cheesy.” Michael chuckled.

At the same time Michael was saying cheesy Christine said, “Perfect.”

“Don’t think much of it.” He shrugged. “I hadn’t played at all for a long while, and I only recently got back into it though, I don’t know how good it’ll sound.” He told them and began checking and tweaking the tuning of it.

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Christine smiled.

Rich started playing, the music soft was soft and slow, clearly written by the new, softer, Rich. And then he began to quietly sing the lyrics, and Michael was in awe. Rich’s singing voice was soft, gentle, and very smooth, not too deep or too high pitch, and when paired with the lyrics and music, it was absolutely perfect. He automatically was in love with everything about this.

“Dance with me.” Christine said to Michael and stood.

“I’m not good at dancing.” He looked down.

“Then stand there and let me lean on you while we sway back and forth.”

Michael stood. Christine pulled him to some empty floor space and they did just as her revised statement asked.

Rich smiled softly at the sight of them, and continued to play, pouring his heart into the soft performance for his significant others, and enjoying watching them sway to it.

Eventually the song ended on a sweet note.

“Rich that was so good!” Christine smiled.

“It was amazing. I want it professionally recorded so I can listen to it every day.” Michael smiled as well.

Rich just blushed and looked down.

“I mean it. I was blown away.” Michael came over and hugged Rich from behind, being careful of the guitar.

“Thanks.” He said.

“We’ve had a long day and that seemed to be a perfect end to it, because I don’t know about you guys but I’m tired.” Christine admitted.

“We’ll walk you home.” Rich told her and she smiled softly. She didn’t live far and she knew and understood why they didn’t drive each other or her home. She respected it greatly, because she knew how much the accident messed with both of them.

Michael and Rich walked Christine home, Rich hugged her, and Michael gave her a gentle kiss goodnight, and the boys headed back to Michael’s house.

“Mikey?” Rich spoke as they walked, the cool evening air around them. It was nice.

“Yes Rich?” He looked over at his boyfriend.

“Can I stay the night? You know since the crash I don’t like heading home from your house, and I like being close to you, more than before, probably because of everything that happened. I’m sorry I’m rambling.” Rich looked down.

Michael grabbed Rich’s hand and stopped walking. He pulled Rich to face him. “You’re scared that you’ll lose me after my heart stopped. I get it. It’s totally valid. You almost lost me, we almost lost each other, it’s natural to want to stay close to me. Of course you can spend the night.” Michael smiled softly.

They soon got back to Michael’s and got ready for bed. Rich had started keeping a toothbrush at Michael’s not long ago, and he’d started leaving some clothes there, but never brought anything intentionally. It was mostly just a couple of his sweaters, things he’d wear to go over there, then take off and ultimately end up forgetting them there.

Rich used the bathroom first, then went to Michael’s room as Michael slipped out to use the bathroom. He looked around through Michael’s drawers and picked one of his favourites of Michael’s shirts, it was big on Michael, making it huge on himself. He pulled off his pants, and shirt, and pulled the shirt of Michael’s on. He then waited for Michael to return. 

Michael smiled when he got back to his room to find Rich sitting on his bed waiting for him, in nothing but socks, boxers, and a shirt of his.

“You’re really cute you know that?” Michael asked.

Rich just blushed a little and smiled.

“Lay down, I’ll grab the lights.” Michael instructed. He turned the lights of and crawled into bed beside his boyfriend, he pulled Rich close so they were spooning.

“I like nights like these, when I can fall asleep right beside you, curled up against your warm body, able to hear you breathe, your heart beat at a slow steady pace. It’s calming.” Rich said quietly.

“I like these nights too. It’s nice to not be alone. I like how you curl up close to me and steal my warmth.” Michael smiled even though Rich couldn’t see it.

“Mikey?”

“Yes baby?”

“Promise you won’t leave me? I don’t ever wanna be alone. Don’t ever wanna lose you. When I fell in love with you it was amazing, and then we thought we lost you and it just hurt so bad, and I can’t go through that again.”

“I’m not going anywhere Rich.” Michael softly pet Rich’s hair. “I’m staying right here. You’re not going to lose me, nor will you be alone. I know it hurt you, I’m sorry about all of that happening, but it’s not gonna happen again. I’m not gonna hurt you like that again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support on this fic, I got over double the comments on this as I did on my second most commented on thing, and so many kudos, and there's only one person who did this, but Andy_ships_all commented on damn near every chapter, constantly telling me how amazing this fic was and how they couldn't wait for the next chapter and it meant so much to me too see that, but even if you merely read this, never commented, and left kudos, thank you.
> 
> I'm working on some new stuff, I've started posting another story with similar ships, set in a post-squip, ten years later type thing and so that's hopefully cool so if you liked this go check it out?
> 
> And that is it. That is all she wrote.


End file.
